


My Father is a Dark Lord!

by temptresslove



Series: Tropes... As Far as the Eye can See [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A whole lot of kissing, Alternate Universe(?), Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, First of all this is CRACK, Fluff, Incest but they're not biologically related so?, Isekai, LUSTING lol, Light(?) Angst LOL, M/M, Or maybe more accurately, Pining, ROUGH SEX!!!, Rebirth(?), Reincarnation(?), Sent back in time(?), Smut, Underage if we base it by body but, YES ISEKAI, handjobs, who knows really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 30,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptresslove/pseuds/temptresslove
Summary: As Harry opens his mouth to scream, Lucius does as well.But the words that come out of their mouth are entirely different.When all Harry heard from himself was a gibberish cry, Lucius’ voice echoes loud and clear.“MY LORD, THERE’S A BABY IN HERE!”
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Tropes... As Far as the Eye can See [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907068
Comments: 1627
Kudos: 2978
Collections: Tomarry 💜





	1. Chapter 1

It starts, like all things, when Harry makes the stupid decision of using himself as a human shield... for The Chosen One™.

Neville Longbottom was supposed to defeat the Dark Lord. He has long been prophesied as the savior who will vanquish the evil Lord Voldemort once and for all.

But he couldn’t exactly do that when he going to be hit by a stray spell from behind.

If Neville died, they would all die.

So what did Harry do?

Dove like an idiot to protect him.

Not block the spell, not try to cancel, not even maybe try to scream at Neville and warn him that a spell was going to hit him.

No.

Harry decided to be his own version of a hero.

He uses his body as a shield like an idiot.

They say when you are about to die, your whole life flashes before you.

The spell makes its way to him as if in slow motion.

But all Harry could think about was what the spell would do to him. It could be something as simple as a Tickling Charm. Maybe a Stupefy. Or a killing curse, really.

When it finally hits him, it doesn’t hurt.

Harry giggles stupidly to himself. Of course he wasn’t going to die. That was silly.

And then everything went black.

* * *

When he wakes up, it’s to a cold, dark room.

For a moment, Harry ponders if this was the afterlife. Abyss.

Everything was gray and cold. There didn't seem to be a hint of life anywhere.

One could say it was truly... abyss... mal.

Harry bites his lip to keep the laughter inside.

He was so funny.

But why did—Harry stops and tries to bite his lip again.

Why couldn’t he bite his lips?

He feels his teeth with his tongue and finds nothing there.

Harry couldn’t believe it. Was the spell that hit him made him... toothless?!

He was going to sue Neville for this.

“Fuck!” Harry swears.

Harry stops again.

Why did that come out as—“ _Goo goo ga ga_.”

“Did you hear that?” A voice asks urgently.

“Hear what?” A lazy female voice answers.

“That sound just now.”

“You’re just being paranoid.” The woman says as a matter-of-factly.

Harry tries to sit up to see, but he can’t. Like the effort was too much for him.

But he didn’t have to, because at that moment, two faces stared down at him.

One was blonde and looked exactly like... Draco?! No... that was... this man had harder lines in his face that Draco’s did not possess. This was... Draco’s father, Lord Voldemort’s infamous _brutal_ right-hand man Lucius. Then that must mean that the curly-haired lady beside him was the dark lord’s strongest combatant, the crazy Bellatrix Lestrange.

As Harry’s eyes widen so do theirs.

As Harry opens his mouth to scream, Lucius does as well.

But the words that come out of their mouth are entirely different.

When all Harry heard from himself was a gibberish cry, Lucius’ voice echoes loud and clear.

“MY LORD, THERE’S A BABY IN HERE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IS SHE FINALLY GOING TO BE ONE OF THOSE AUTHORS WHO HAVE MULTIPLE UNFINISHED FICS AND YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN THE NEXT UPDATE IS GOING TO BE?! HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> I BET YOU THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE AN ACT OF UNITY UPDATE LOL ME TOO i still have to fix stuff for that though!! this is just a fun, light story (for now, maybe who knows) that I wanted to post because i had too much fun writing this lol i was pretty tired last night bc i felt like i was writing too much for act of unity (i even forgot to put an author's note 🤡) and i just finished the sequel for enough and i also finished the outline for the GoT au as well so i thought... why not rest... by writing some more?! SKKSKSKS shes a crazy hoe
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> This is my fourth Trope Series as this type of story is very famous in both mangas and manhwas SKSKSKSKS hold on for ur dear lives, hoes, its going to be a bumpy ride!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s a spy!”

“Idiot,” Bellatrix says. “How can it be a spy, its just a wee baby.”

Lucius looks aghast. “Just because it’s just a baby doesn’t mean it can’t be a spy,” Lucius pokes said baby suspiciously. “It could carrying spying devices.”

“It’s wearing it’s birthday suit!” Bellatrix defends.

Which is exactly why they should really call it a _he_ , Harry thinks.

They’ve been looking and poking at him for quite some time now while Harry was wondering what on earth was going on.

He lifted his hands and saw small chubby hands, touched his cheeks and felt they were unusually squishy. Any words he said came out as gibberish. And he _still_ couldn’t sit up.

“Oh, my lord!” Lucius calls. “Here.” The blonde beckons for someone to come to where they were.

Harry heard footsteps, and after after a few moments, there were not just two, but three heads looking down at him.

The newest addition was the most handsome man Harry has ever seen in his life, thick wavy hair was falling from his head, aristocratic cheekbones at his face, and the most gorgeous brown eyes Harry has ever set his eyes on.

The handsome man was looking at Harry intently.

And Harry, even as a baby, could feel himself blushing. He was naked! The handsome man could definitely see his—

“Lord Voldemort, do you think it’s a spy?”

_L-L-Lord Voldemort?!_

This handsome fellow who looked like a model for Calvin Klein was bald, no-nose, red-eyed Voldemort?

Mass murderer, tyrant, ruthless, merciless _Voldemort?_

And just like that, Harry breathes hard into his tiny little lungs, and begins to cry.

* * *

“My lord,” Lucius says as respectfully as he can. “I think you made it cry.”

“Impertinence!” Bellatrix says. “It’s because our lord is so terrifying that it’s crying.”

“Sure,” Lucius agrees half-heartedly, feeling quite proud that his own handsome face could not make babies cry.

Bellatrix was right.

Just this man’s name was enough to terrify the whole wizarding world. All the awful tales Harry has heard about him, all came back to him.

He was probably going to be tortured.

All for saving Neville’s not even pert ass.

Then the unthinkable happens.

Lord Voldemort reaches out and ruffles Harry’s hair.

Harry’s so surprised that he forgets he was crying.

“See?” The man says, voice rich and low. He could read for movies too. “He’s not crying because of me.”

Bellatrix claps happily beside him. “Of course not, my lord! You are far too handsome to scare a child!”

Harry was tempted to cry again just for that comment. But he couldn’t. He was too terrified to even move.

“Now,” Lord Voldemort says, looking skeptically at Harry. How Harry ever thought his cold eyes were gorgeous, Harry didn’t know. “What should we do with you?”

They say when you are about to die, your whole life flashes before you.

But as the most wanted man in wizarding history looks at him, all Harry could think of was what horror this dark lord could unleash upon a mere baby.

Skin him alive? Crucio him? Kill him?

There was only one choice left if Harry wanted to live.

“Wow wowowo.” Harry coos as adorably as he could. He was trying to say Lord Voldemort and though no one could understand, Harry sincerely hoped that this man would find him innocent enough to be left alone.

“He’s saying my name,” The man says with an amused smirk.

“Indeed,” Lucius says in wonder. “How peculiar.”

“Do you think...” Bellatrix stares at him in amazement. “My lord, do you think this baby is a genius?”

The dark lord stares at him.

Harry blinks back.

Harry was _not_ a genius but if this is how he was going to survive...

“No,” The dark lord dismisses, still looking thoroughly amused. “I think he just wants to amuse me.”

Harry doesn’t move again, scared of how this man could read him so easily.

So Harry giggles instead, pretending to be an innocent baby who didn’t know anything of the world. It comes out high and happy, as if he was delighted to see the dark lord.

“Wow wowowo.” Harry reaches out and puts his newly chubby hands on either side of the most dangerous man both dead and alive. “Goo goo ga ga.” Harry pats him on the cheek, praying to Merlin or to Jesus, who ever was listening, that this man might let him live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone commented that this is where I put all the crack I can't put in The Act of Unity and I just gotta say... you know me better than I know my own self. 😂


	3. Chapter 3

For reasons Harry did not understand, he was _still_ alive.

After the ruckus with the dark lord, Lucius and Bellatrix came to the prodigious conclusion that Harry had not eaten anything yet.

Only then did Harry realize that they were right, and he was actually starving. Too much had happened to him in one day.

Bellatrix had insisted on buying both the _best_ of muggle and wizard baby formula.

Lucius had scoffed and offered the Most High Quality Nursemaid Milk™ available in the wizarding world.

In the end, Harry was put in the center of a summoning milk circle, about 40 milk bottles surrounding him from all sides, the Death Eaters forcing him to pick one.

To Lucius’ credit, he just wanted something natural for Harry. But as a 25 year old in a baby’s body, Harry was already gagging just thinking about drinking milk that came from an _actual_ woman’s breast. With a silent apology to Lucius, Harry picks the most expensive formula Bellatrix bought just to freak her out a bit.

But the witch only clapped her hands and said, “As expected from my baby genius. Only the best for the Blacks.”

Harry totally forgot that he was in front of two of the richest families in the wizarding world, and that these two backing up Lord Voldemort was probably the reason why the dark lord was so well-funded.

“Excuse me?” Lucius raises an eyebrow.

“It’s his wild black hair,” Bella explains. “All the Blacks have them. And look at his cheekbones, those are pureblood cheekbones.”

“All I see are the chubbiest cheeks I’ve seen in my whole life.” Lucius says. Then he looks at Harry and squints. “He could be a Potter.”

Harry’s eyes widen. Yes! He _was_ a Potter!

“Nah,” Bellatrix says. “Those eyes could never belong to a Potter. They always have the most stunning gray—“ Lucius looks at her murderously. Bellatrix coughs. “I mean after the Malfoys, of course.”

Curse Harry’s beautiful green eyes!

He could have been able to go to his family! Maybe even grow up with his father, at least.

“Do you think he knows his name?”

“He can’t even talk yet!”

“But he did say Lord Voldemort’s name.”

“Point taken.”

“But wait, maybe…” Bellatrix’s face grows frighteningly excited. For once, Harry glimpses the Black insanity she would become famous for in the years to come. “ _We_ could name him.”

“ _Ooh_ ,” Lucius says, nodding enthusiastically, following the witch’s lead as if he was not the First Commander of the Death Eaters. “That’s a good idea.”

“What do you think, baby?” Bella asks Harry. “Uncle Lucius and Auntie Bella are going to name you!”

Great. He was probably going to be stuck with a stupid name like some constellation shit like Virgo or Sagittarius.

“Well, he kinda looks like a—“

“Yeah, like a—“

Harry shuts his eyes and prays they don’t name him _Sextans_ , at least. He will not tolerate having the word _sex_ in any shape of form in his na—

“A Harry.”

Harry’s eyes widen. He couldn’t believe it. These two idiots could actually name—

“I was thinking more of a Leo but,” Lucius shrugs. “Let’s call him Harry, yeah.”

Harry sighs in contentment as he reaches for his formula to drink to his stomach's content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sad that people aren't commenting as much (and I know its my fault for uploading such short chapters). HAHAHAHA. I just wish that if you are reading this after a letting a couple of chapters be published, that you would still take the time to share your thoughts about the story! 💖
> 
> thank you to everyone who faithfully follows all my stories and comments on them the moment theyre uploaded tho... you are treasured 🥺


	4. Chapter 4

Harry’s found that being stuck in a baby’s body meant that he had so much free time.

Harry couldn’t count the hours that he just laid or sat there, listening to whatever it was that Lucius and Bellatrix were discussing (games, they were always playing games—surprisingly _muggle_ boardgames), wondering how on earth these two would manage to become two of the most feared Death Eaters in the future.

From what he gathered, they were pretty young. Just years out of Hogwarts. Maybe in their twenties. Maybe even younger. They were traveling to find... _Important Artifacts™_.

But they weren’t really much help.

Because they just followed Voldemort’s orders, or as how Harry now knows, goes by the name “Tom” when they were being casual with each other. It was rather… cute. Mostly because this “Tom” fellow didn’t seem to mind it at all. And even laughed with them every once in a while. Which made him even more handsome than Harry thought was humanely possible.

He didn’t pay much attention to Harry, other than patting his head every once in a while.

It was in these long moments of just looking at them being surprisingly human that Harry had... A Great Idea™.

Since it was decided—at least from the looks of all the shopping Lucius and Bellatrix did for him—that they were going to keep him, Harry, as someone who knows— _vaguely_ —what will happen in the future, could maybe help the wizarding world a bit. Maybe if he could lessen the evil or save one person from their evil clutches, then he’d have made a difference.

Harry has never been the hero that Neville was.

But he was a Gryffindor.

And when bravery called, he answered.

It was why, even when no one told him and expected him to, he fought at the battle against Lord Voldemort. Why he jumped to save Neville though they’ve only shared about three conversations before. And why he was going to do this now.

He was going to use all the adorable power given to him by his tiny baby body and change the future of the wizarding world.

Harry looks at Lucius and Bellatrix who were now napping and drooling on the table in front of him. Really, sometimes Harry didn’t know who the real baby was.

And “Tom” was nowhere to be found as well.

Harry sighed.

Anyway, his plan would probably take a lot of time. And it would most likely happen when he could already talk to them, at least.

So for now…

Harry reaches for one of the expensive baby toys Auntie Bella bought for him.

Harry never knew that a rattle could be so entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on updating today, but I was really touched by all the comments I got from all of you. 🥺 Potato_Shipps asked me if I would double update if she commented more often and I say to you YES MAAM HAHAHAHAHA I'll reply to all your comments when I wake up 💖


	5. Chapter 5

It begins, like all things, when Harry decides to do something _utterly_ ridiculous.

“Un… ke,” Harry says unsurely, willing his tongue to move as they did when he was older. “Wushus.”

He looks worriedly at his guardians.

But Lucius and Bellatrix were clapping their hands and nodding their heads exaggeratedly.

“Yes, yes, don’t be shy,” Lucius encourages. “You’re saying it very well.”

“Now say ‘Auntie Bella’,” Bellatrix says excitedly.

“Ani Be-ah.”

Bellatrix squeals.

“What’s going on?” A wild dark lord appears, his thick, low voice making everyone jump in surprise. And fear.

Bellatrix and Lucius struggle to stand up quickly to greet their lord.

“My lord.“ They both say.

“We were just checking on our ward.”

“ _Our_ ward?” The dark lord asks, an eyebrow up in the air.

“Uhm,” Lucius swallows thickly, not quite sure what Lord Voldemort wanted from him now. “M-My–“

Tom looks at him coldly.

“I mean _your_ ward, my lord.” Though the man barely even looked at the child. And never bought him things. Lucius and Bella had already bought Harry so many toys, he couldn’t count them.

Still, the man doesn’t respond.

“We’re teaching him our names.” Bellatrix says excitedly.

“Oh?” The man asks.

“Go on, Hawwy-wawwy, don’t be shy! Show our lord how smart you are!”

Harry looks at Tom determinedly, not letting himself be intimidated by how the man was looking at him. He scrunches his forehead and clenches his fist in concentration. “Unke Wushus.”

Lucius claps proudly. Seeing this as encouragement, he goes on.

“Ani Be-ah.”

Bellatrix squeals again and turns to Lord Voldemort while wiggling her eyebrows. “See?!” She tells the man. “Didn’t I tell you he was a smart little thing.”

“We’ll see,” And then he turns to Harry, an unbelievably bright smile at his face. “What do you call me, child?”

Harry frowns.

He thinks hard.

But not that hard.

Because he was Harry Potter.

And he’s _always_ been cheeky.

He blames it on his Leo zodiac sign.

_“Dada Wowemot?”_

Lucius gasps in horror. Bellatrix doesn’t dare move, shaking her head warningly at Harry.

But—

“Dada Wawemot.” He says again, surer of himself this time, looking at the dark lord as innocently as he could. Then he smiles and giggles, clumsily makes his way to the dark lord, extending his small arms towards him. “Dada Wawemot!”

“What’s he doing now?” The dark lord asks.

“Well, uhm,” Lucius sweats. “He wants you to carry him, my lord.”

“Interesting.” is all the dark lord says, before he grabs Harry by the back of his clothes and lifts him up.

What the!!!

Most evil creature in the history and the future of the wizarding world was right! Harry was hanging by his clothes, face down. His clothes were suffocating him and they weren’t strong enough to support his weight. He was going to fall! He wanted to cry, his eyes were tearing up, he couldn’t _breathe_.

“My lord!” Bellatrix says in panic. “My lord, Harry can’t breathe!”

And then Lord Voldemort, the _bastard_ , lets him go.

Just lets him go like that.

Lucius and Bella take action to catch him, but Harry was so mad that his magic saved him, cushioned him before he reached the floor.

“I apologize,” the man says suddenly before Harry could give him a piece of his mind (otherwise known as throwing a tantrum), crouching on the ground so he could be on the same level as Harry. “I don’t have much experience…”

His eyes… were _so_ …

It was no wonder why Lucius and Bellatrix did all he asked.

He smiles at Harry and Harry swears he can see a halo around his head. “Can I try again?”

Harry _runs_ to Lucius and Bella before he could catch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! 💖
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com). 😜


	6. Chapter 6

Never in Harry’s life did he think there would ever be a day where he would call Lord Voldemort… _daddy_.

But, well, here he was. Calling Lord Voldemort exactly that. _Daddy._

Well, at least he tried to. He could never really say the word yet. It always just came out as _'dada'_.

It was all part of the “save the wizarding world with the little I can do plan”, and Harry had to admit, it did (kind of, okay maybe just a little) work.

Because for one, “Daddy” still patted Harry on the head every once in a while, but after learning how to carry a baby properly, he carried Harry at least once a week. And that was obviously more than when he didn’t carry Harry at all.

So, if Harry was computing it right, Harry was already one step closer to saving the wizarding world.

You’re welcome, everyone.

Harry rests his little head on the crook of the dark lord’s neck, savoring the time that he had building stronger ties with the man he will one day hopefully convince to baptize as a Christian (it was one of Harry's possible solutions to the dilemma of how to reform the dark lord).

Maybe Jesus _was_ the answer.

“My lord,” Bellatrix suddenly speaks. “Aren’t you tired of carrying little Hawwykins?”

“He is light as a feather.” The dark lord intones, as they walk into what looked like a cave.

No wait, Harry looked around again. It _was_ a cave. Oooooh, first a forest and now a cave. They really weren’t kidding when they said they were taking him on a field trip.

“My lord,” Bellatrix tries again. “Let me carry him for a while so you can focus on searching.”

At this point, they were just passing him around like a basketball.

“Dada,” Harry calls.

“Yes, darling?” The man smiles down at him.

You know, Harry could never understand why such an evil being could have the smoothest voice in the whole motherfucking universe. Harry certainly heard rumors that Tom could talk to snakes. But Harry always took that rumor literally. Maybe what it really was, was a metaphor for being a smooth-talker.

 _Ooh_ , here comes Tom Riddle, the snake-talker.

It was so unfair! Of course he’d get to do evil things and get away with it. He was _so_ good-looking, _so_ tall, and his voice? _Oof._ Even Harry was considering to join the Death Eaters now. No lies.

“Hayee stay wid dada ony pease.” He begs, blinking his eyes innocently as the dark lord.

“Harry,” Lucius says from the side. “Be reasonable. You can’t stay with our lord. He has something important to do. And aren’t I your favorite uncle?” He asks smugly.

He was right.

Harry couldn’t certainly win the dark lord by annoying him. If Harry didn’t play his cards right, maybe his adorableness would lose its appeal and the dark lord would turn away from him.

He didn’t want that.

He had a society to save.

So for now he will wait patiently and win his uncle and aunt in the meantime.

“Fevit Unke Wushus.” Harry repeats, stretching his arms out to Lucius.

But before Lucius could grab Harry, the dark lord moves him out of Lucius touch.

“ _No._ ” The dark lord says simply. And no one tried again.

Who knew that Harry’s daddy kink would come in handy once he was sent back into time as a baby into the dark lord’s evil lair?

No one, that’s who.

Harry happily sits on the dark lord’s, surprisingly (but Harry should have really known all along), toned arms, wondering if the dark lord did muggle exercises for his body to be so… _muscular_ underneath his robes. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

But being a baby really wore Harry out quickly. He wasn’t even doing anything, just pointing at things at random and saying, “Look, Dada! _Rock!”_. And he wasn’t also allowed to walk by himself, and yet he was already so sleepy.

His eyes keep on opening and closing by themselves.

Lucius starts talking. He sounded excited and Harry really wanted to know what was going on but…

“Is that what we’re looking for, my lord?”

“Yes,” the dark lord whispers, a pleased tone in his voice.

Harry vaguely sees something silver. But that was impossible. Silver? In a cave? Yeah right.

And before Harry knew it, he was sound asleep in Lord Voldemort’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now read it all again but in Raven's comedic timing from That's So Raven. HAHAHAHAHA. I promise I'll update The Act of Unity as soon as I finish writing the next chapter mwa
> 
> love u all, thanks for all the enthusiastic comments from the last chapter 💖
> 
> Follow me on twitter, maybe? the handle's @temptresslove_ hehehe 💖


	7. Chapter 7

When Harry was three, the Order of the Phoenix (or what _appeared_ to be the Order) attacked their base.

Harry had been sleeping in his nursery when he heard a commotion outside.

He wanted to climb down his bed and check it out. _But!_ If it turned out to be just the dark lord practicing his evil spells or something, and he found out that Harry could already climb down his already high bed and that he was still awake late in the night, Harry would be in trouble. His dada would spell his bed to be even higher and he’d fill Harry’s room with wards as well.

But...

Harry was nosy as hell so he was _still_ going to risk it.

So he pushes all that he can until his chubby little body reaches the floor.

But before he could even reach the door to peak outside, it opens by itself.

Harry recognizes her before she sees him.

Professor McGonagall. So young. Just as fiery as he remembered her.

Her wand was up, ready for any kind of attack. She looks confused at first as she looks around the room.

Maybe it was the duckies, the toy cars, the utter chaos of both his wizard and muggle toys scattered across the floor. Or it could be the baby mobile that hung over Harry’s bed, made up of his uncle, aunt, and dada’s faces, playing _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_. Or the fact that there was a _nursery_ in the dark lord’s base. Either way, she was not prepared for when she saw Harry, staring at her with open-mouthed amazement.

But before she could talk, the dark lord bangs Harry’s door open.

He looked completely murderous, his power and magic coming out in frightening waves. It’s the first time Harry sees Lord Voldemort in his true state, and even though his dada has never done anything to hurt him, it was too much for his little body. Harry started to shake and cry.

Minerva turns to Tom in surprise, battle instincts still not quite as developed as in the future. Harry sees that Gryffindor courage in her come to life as she bravely starts casting out a spell. But the dark lord was not _The Dark Lord™_ for nothing.

He pushes her aside as if she weighed nothing, casting a spell to make her sleep as he makes his way into Harry.

“Dada,” Harry cries, afraid, yet still extending his arms towards the dark lord. It was what he did when he wanted to be carried. Maybe he did it to remind the man who he was. He was baby Harry. Innocent. Just a child. Adorable as hell.

“Don’t be scared,” Tom lifts him up easily into his arms. The scary aura that surrounded him does not vanish completely, but becomes somewhat muted.

Tom carries him out of his nursery running. Harry does not know where they were going. He still hears the defeaning exchange of spells and explosions behind them, and he wonders just how many Order members were present.

“Dada,” he tugs at the man’s shirt. “Where is Uncle Lucius and Auntie Bella?”

“They’ll catch up with us in a few minutes,” Tom pats his head.

As they run, Harry sees some wizards and witches trying to block their path. Tom buries Harry’s head into his chest, Harry unable to see anything. All he could hear were the whizzing of spells. He feels magic surround him, not as frightening as before, but just simply _powerful_.

So this is what it means to be a dark lord.

Harry hears a door open, and immediately feels the cool air of the night, and then—

The sickening feeling of apparition.

When Tom finally allows him to look around, they were in a completely different place Harry has never been to. There were no furnitures. Just walls. And it was dark except for some candles.

Tom procures a chair and lets Harry sit on it. But Harry doesn’t dare let go.

“No,” he says loudly. “Harry stay with dada only.” He was still too shaken, his little body unable to process what just happened.

They wait in silence.

Harry’s heart was beating fast. Where were Uncle Lucius and Auntie Bella?

Time goes by.

The dark lord was not moving.

It occurs to Harry that he could be worried too. These were his friends, his most trusted comrades, the future of the Death Eaters. They were undoubtedly strong, but they were still young.

“Don’t worry, dada.” Harry finds himself saying. “Uncle Lucius and Auntie Bella will come. They are the strongest.”

Tom looks at him for a while and nods in agreement.

To Harry’s relief, after a while, he hears two popping sounds and sees the two Death Eaters appear. They were panting very hard, but they didn’t appear to be injured anywhere.

“Uncle!” Harry screams, feeling himself cry in relief despite comforting the dark lord earlier. “Auntie!”

“Harry,” they greet but they sounded tired. They waste no time and report to the dark lord. There were some injuries on both sides but everyone escaped. There could be a spy among the Death Eaters and they had to find out who it was.

The dark lord nods and commends them for their hardwork.

“Bella, lift the charm,” The dark lord orders.

The dark room suddenly fills with light, furniture appears, and Harry could finally see that it was no mere room. It was a grand room, connected to many other rooms.

“It’s been a long night,” Lord Voldemort tells his followers. “Let us rest.”

They part ways.

Harry was starting to feel a bit sleepy, but when they enter a room, it wasn’t a nursery but a grown-up’s bedroom.

Tom puts him down on the bed, and magically changes Harry's pajamas into new ones.

Harry wonders why the dark lord was not leaving.

But then he starts to undress.

In front of Harry.

Harry almost calls out to him in panic, and say, “What the _fork_ are you doing Mr. Lord Voldemort?!” When he realizes that he was a child and was supposed to be innocent about these things.

Harry’s eyes widen even more when the dark lord faces him, _buck nude_ , his… his _thing_ proudly showing, making Harry almost yelp in surprise at its size.

And then Lord Voldemort lies next to him.

Excuse me! He was just three years old! As Harry starts to panic, he hears Tom speak.

“Good night, Harry.” The dark lord says as he magically puts out all the candles.

“G-Good night, dada.” Harry stammers.

Never in his life did Harry think he would be saying the words “I’m sleeping with the dark lord”.

But here he was anyway. Sleeping with the dark lord.

Before Harry sleeps, the last thing that kept going on and on in his head was: _the dark lord sleeps buck naked!!!_

He slept surprisingly well that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEY! I made it! I rested my eyes since Tuesday and didn't use my laptop outside work hours so I'm happy I made it! I really wanted to update to thank solybear and thelionsren for their kindness to me! So this is for you guys!
> 
> This is a _bit_ serious, but they had to share a bed somehow. HAHAHAHAHA!
> 
> Act of Unity won't be updated this week. That fic takes a bit too much of me and tires me easily and I can't afford to stare at the screen for too long or else my migraine will start acting up! 😭 So just a heads up! I'm actually considering deleting it because I'm having a panic attack about it but I don't want to lose your comments like I did in Saint Riddle :(
> 
> Sorry guys, I'm a bit emotional and kind of lost today... does it show on my writing? I'm sorry if I don't make sense!
> 
> Thanks to all those who commented in the last chapter, I really wanted to reply but my headache striked. :(


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another normal day at the Death Eater household.

Harry was five years old when Tom finishes gathering all the _Important Artifacts_ ™ he was looking for.

He had come home one day with a large snake hanging around his shoulder and a very smug Lucius Malfoy in tow.

Harry hurriedly ran and hid behind Aunt Bella. The snake was bigger than him! What were these adults thinking, bringing a snake that could mistake him for food?!

Tom whispered something to the snake, and she slithered away the dark lord’s body.

“Nagini won’t hurt you,” Tom informed Harry.

Yeah right.

Harry will not take his chances. He didn’t survive this long in the Death Eaters’ den just to be eaten by a snake.

“Auntie Bella!” He cries. “Carry, please!”

Bella lifts him up in her arms and grins at him. “Our wittle snake is afraid of another snake.” She teases, patting Harry in the back comfortingly.

Harry was a Gryffindor, thank you very much.

As a lion, he could claw at the snake but!!! He was still a cub. So he held on to Auntie Bella, attentively watching wherever “Nagini” went.

After a few minutes, Lucius laid out some things in their little meeting room. Harry was put in a playpen. Harry started to protest but Auntie Bella knew exactly what it took to make him calm down.

“Are you ready for a surprise, my sweet baby?” She asks.

Harry stops fidgeting and looks at her in interest.

Suddenly, new toys appear all over his play pen and Harry becomes totally enamored.

Harry’s eyes widen. Wizard’s chess! Harry opens its box and pulls out an expensive looking chessboard with the House of Black’s coat-of-arms. It looked expensive! But all of his toys were expensive. He never had any of this in his past life. Well, he did have the money. But he couldn't, in good conscience, use it to buy a chessboard as ostentatious as this. 

“... a horcrux.”

Harry drops his wizard’s chess set, a noisy clang filling the room as it hits the floor.

All the adults looks at him.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Comes Auntie Bella’s concerned voice. She only ever called him that when she was serious or worried.

Horcrux. He’s heard it somewhere, he knew. He picks his brains apart. It’s only been five years since he turned into a baby. He couldn’t forget that easily. It was... it was... before the war.

When the Order gathered the volunteer fighters who wanted to fight Voldemort. Harry had showed up last minute to the briefing. He was at the back, yawning, wondering what he was doing there.

Horcrux.

Professor McGonagall had said something about it.

That to... truly kill... Voldemort... they had to—Harry’s eyes widen. The horcruxes. Immortality. Why Voldemort cannot die so easily.

A very dark ritual that extended your life span but took your soul, your humanity.

Harry looks at Tom who looks so human. Well, fine. Okay. Maybe not human. But like a greek god. Of handsomeness. And tallness. And muscles. Definitely.

The Greek god Tom Riddle. Patron of muscles.

Was the horcrux the reason why he became bald? Harry's hot, model-material daddy was going to become ugly, pasty-skinned Lord Voldemort?!

Not on Harry’s watch.

He makes himself float towards Tom. “Dada, catch!” He says playfully but he was met with a serious stare.

“Dada is busy right now, Harry.” He admonishes. “We’ll play later.”

Harry pouts.

Alright. If he wasn’t going to come with easily…

Harry takes a deep breath. He opens his mouth.

And starts _screaming_ at the top his lungs. _“AAAAAAAHHH!”_

Everyone looks at him in surprise. Harry has always been well-behaved for a child. Not that they had any experience with children, but Harry was easy to rear because he already knew how things went. No one had to teach him anything.

But Harry was going to shatter all that today.

He was going to scream and cry until they gave him what he wanted like his cousin Dudley used to do.

In a few moments Lucius and Bella are in a flurry around him, fetching him toys and trying to soothe him.

Only the dark lord moves towards him in complete calmness, his voice reprimanding. “Harry, I will _not_ tolerate this behavior.”

Harry goes quiet for a while.

He sniffles.

Lucius and Bella breathe a sigh of relief.

But what did Harry say about being a Leo?

 _“AAAAAAAHHH!!!”_ He screams again.

If the dark lord thought that after living with him for five years, Harry was _still_ scared of him, he was right.

Harry _was_ scared.

But Harry would be more horrified if Tom turned bald, pale, and… and—Harry stops himself from throwing up— _ugly._

Tom could be the dark lord all he wanted, but dammit, he was going to do it as the handsomest man that ever lived!


	9. Chapter 9

The dark lord seemed to understand now that Harry didn’t him anywhere near a horcrux.

Of course it took about a dozen of tantrums and Harry screaming his head off, hitting the dark lord with his little arms, and refusing all his toys and his favorite food… but Harry finally succeeded.

It was tiring ordeal, but just seeing Tom’s thick head of hair and cute button nose every time Harry woke up was worth it. Sometimes, Harry found himself staring while the dark lord was sleeping. So still, that Harry wondered if he was even alive. He slept like… like Sleeping Beauty.

Harry laughs.

The dark lord was certainly not a maiden in need of saving.

“What’s so funny?” The dark lord suddenly asks, facing Harry.

Harry clamps his mouth shut. “Nothing, dada,” Harry says playfully. “I love you. Good morning.”

Harry leans forward to kiss him on the cheek.

If the dark lord was shocked, he did not show it.

But Harry was.

Where did _that_ come from?

I love you? A kiss?

Jesus take the wheel.

What was this? Some _Shoujo_ manga?!

He only ever did that with his auntie and uncle! Auntie Bella was very particular about expressing affection within the family and Lucius was certainly not shy about physical affection as well. It wasn't Harry's fault. It was a force of habit! T_T

Harry wanted to slap himself.

Thankfully, the dark lord did not say anything and everything that day proceeded normally.

* * *

Lucius was not so sure… but… he was also _pretty_ sure.

He’d been observing the dark lord the whole day and Tom was—there was no other way to put it but—in a _good_ mood.

He smiled angelically at Lucius and Bella the moment he and Harry exited their bedroom, adorably holding hands.

And he had all of Harry’s favorite dishes prepared. Something must have happened. Harry did have the tendency to do something so adorable from time to time that made everyone’s heart melt.

And when Harry wanted to sit on Tom’s lap, the man lifted him up without hesitation when he usually declined when he was particularly busy.

And today he was particularly busy. Very busy.

Death Eaters all over the world had been giving him reports he had to finish reading and replying to today.

Still, when Harry stamped his hand on some of the more important documents, the dark lord did not get mad. He just… clicked his tongue at Harry once and asked him to behave which Harry did dutifully.

“Yes, dada.” The little cutiepie said. “Sorry.”

And then, he leaned up and kissed Tom on the cheek.

Well.

Harry only ever did that with Lucius and Bella…

But now he finally had the courage to do it to the dark lord.

The dark lord visibly beamed even when he was trying to hide it.

Lucius pretends not to see and does his Death Eater paperworks.

Lucius sighs as he starts reading them. When he became a Death Eater, he thought homework would finally be over. Evidently, taking over the whole world also included some hard work.

He hasn’t even started any of his work yet. And Lord Voldemort has repeatedly said that today was the deadline.

Thank god the dark lord was in a good mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented in the last chapter. I laughed so hard at all your comments. You all are so witty!!! T_T


	10. Chapter 10

Harry looked at the mirror, squinting his eyes in concentration.

Yep.

His suspicions were right.

He was getting was _fat._

He was chubbier than he had ever been when he lived with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. And it wouldn’t be far from the truth if Harry said he was almost as fat as Dudley when they were this age.

Harry should really lay off all the sweets. And the meat. And the carbs.

But goddamit, the elves in this house were so talented that they even put the Hogwarts elves to shame.

Harry sighs.

Even if he did try to eat less, _some_ people were going to make a big deal out of it and have more delicious dishes made just so he would eat. The _same_ people would also try and take him on a trip around the world to try and sample new food he might like.

Harry wasn’t going to take his chances. These _people_ had too much time in their hands to not notice any changes in his eating habits. He felt like the _people_ didn’t even work. Granted they were rich, but were they _that_ rich?

Harry should really just start playing Quidditch again, but he’s never seen anyone in this house play and no one ever brought it up.

Anyway, school season was about to start. Harry was turning eleven soon. He’d audition to be a Quidditch seeker again the moment he set foot into Hogwarts.

* * *

When Harry gets his Hogwarts letter, he doesn’t.

He had been waiting patiently for it to arrive. If he heard the smallest flap of a wing, he was already running outside. But there were no owls to deliver him his letter.

At first, he thought maybe it was just hard to reach him, as they were who knows where, hiding out. But one time he saw Uncle Lucius holding his arm behind him looking _suspiciously_ nonchalant as he greeted Harry that Harry instantly knew.

It strangely reminded him of when Uncle Vernon tried to hide his letters from him, but it also felt different somehow this time.

When the start of school was finally coming closer and closer, Harry decided to take matters into his own hands.

He doesn’t bother knocking on the door to the meeting room where his guardians spent most of their time doing Harry could only guess as their _evil scheming_.

Uncle Lucius was looking at him apologetically. Auntie Bella was shaking her head in warning. And Voldemort did not even look up from the papers he was busy reading and signing.

He goes straight to the point.

“Daddy, am I not going to Hogwarts?”

The man’s scribbling stops.

And the silence in the room is defeaning.

Lucius was pretending to be busy. Bella was twirling her hair.

Tom looks up, a slow, measured movement that Harry can’t help but gulp in nervousness.

“No.” The dark lord says simply, looking Harry straight in the eye, daring him to say another word.

Harry rather liked dares.

You know, people in this household should really start remembering Harry’s zodiac sign.

“But my educat—“

“That’s what I told him,” Lucius finally gives up pretending not to listen and sighs.

“I dare say the lot of you are becoming more and more impertinent as the days pass,” The dark lord threatens.

“But…” Harry widens his eyes sadly. “I—I’ll grow up s-stupid.” Harry’s eyes fill with tears he’s been practicing in the bathroom for days now.

There was nothing more that Tom hated more than stupid people. At least, behind their backs.

“Do you want that?” Lucius goads the dark lord. “Do you want our— _your_ ward to grow up stupid? Made fun of by the other kids?”

“Who told you that Harry will not receive an education?” Tom finally speaks out. “ _I_ will teach him. There is no better teacher, no better education.”

That settled the argument.

And thus began his Introduction to Evil 101 courtesy of Professor Lord Voldemort the First of His Name.

* * *

Being homeschooled... was a challenge.

Harry really thought that he could slack off because he already knew everything that was going to be taught to him.

But what he didn’t consider was that Tom Riddle was actually a freakin’ genius and everyone in this household was a Slytherin. And will be the most feared names in all of the wizarding world in the future.

When Tom noticed that Harry had a clear grasp on things, the lessons started getting harder. More complicated. Now Harry had to pretend he didn’t get something just so they wouldn’t move too fast. But it seemed like the dark lord knew what Harry was doing. And increased his work load until Harry had no choice but to reveal that he _did_ understand.

The Death Eaters also put a strong emphasis on Defense Against the Dark Arts... _and_ the Dark Arts.

Lucius and Bellatrix suddenly changed, when they taught Harry dark magic. An excitement in them now that they could finally share something they loved with him.

Nagini was also more attentive when they were performing dark magic. She was always close and watching, never asleep.

It was as if they were forgetting that he was just eleven.

But Harry has always been naturally gifted at fighting thanks to his parents.

And Lucius and Bella did not hesitate when they fought. Their skills were better now, almost becoming frighteningly close to what it will be.

And Harry fought as his old, adult self did. Because how couldn’t he? He would literally _die_ if he didn't. No one seemed to remember that Harry was just eleven.

After some time, the dark lord deems Harry ready to be under his tutelage.

“Hey, dada.” Harry smiles cheekily. “I’m DADA student.” He grins. “Get it? Cause I’m dada’s student.”

The dark lord looks at him blankly. Before hitting him with a spell that would cut his tongue off.

Why! The bastard!

Harry had it on good authority that he was _very_ funny. Auntie Bella always praised his natural humor.

Harry hits Tom back with a laughing spell.

He wasn’t going to stop until he had the dark lord giggling uncontrollably on his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone!!! I did not expect the amount of comments I would get from the last chapter!!! Lol!!! I really said, yeah just ten comments, don't expect too much... but lo and behold!!! Hahaha, thank you to everyone who took the time to comment!!! I swear you guys are so funny! I enjoy reading your thoughts!!!
> 
> Anyways, the Tomarry part is coming. If any of you don't feel comfortable reading this Harry get together with Tom, I suggest you stop reading by the next chapter. LOL. For all of you who are looking forward to it, strap yer seatblets huntys its going to be a bumpy ride WINK WINK HAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com) and Twitter @temptresslove_ 💖


	11. Chapter 11

Harry was twelve when _The Savior_ was born.

Neville.

The very person Harry sacrificed himself for.

Harry had not been prepared for the great deal of giggling and fits of laughter when Bellatrix and Lucius first saw Neville’s picture.

Bellatrix cackled like the witch that she was, wiping the tears from her eyes. “This fat ugly thing will defeat the dark lord?!”

Harry doesn’t mention that he was quite chonky as well.

Lucius, who has long since turned red as a tomato from the force of his laughter, struggled to get his point across while interrupting himself with his own laughter. “M-my lord—HAHAHA—the o-nly way you’ll die is when he accidentally sits on you and—and—crushes you under his weight!”

Even Voldemort’s eyes were amused, a small, barely noticeable smirk at his lips.

Ah. Of course they would be mean.

The three of them were literally the most gorgeous people Harry has ever seen in his entire life. Tom was, well, Tom. And Lucius was like a fairytale prince. A very mean one but a fairytale prince nonetheless. And Bellatrix… well, she had that sultry villainess look about her that others can second-rate villains can only try to copy.

They talked with the confidence of people who have been good-looking all their lives and who knew it.

Harry would bet everything he had (though he didn't have much right now, but if he did have his Potter inheritance) Tom would be the kind of person who’d compliment someone's wandwork and then laugh about its sloppiness behind your back.

They were like, a real life Mean Girls.

Harry rolls his eyes and turns back to the assignment Tom gave him. It would be a while before they stopped.

Actually, the _real_ reason why the three of them were the most feared people in the wizarding world was not because they could end your life with a flick of their wand. It was because they could end your life with a flick of their tongue. By absolutely destroying your self-esteem. They had unmatched capacity for merciless gossip. Especially when it came to physical appearances.

Harry focuses on answering all of the questions in his modules instead, not quite aware of how the savior’s birth would affect his own life.

* * *

“Harry,” the dark lord calls as Harry was just about to bite into his chocolate cake.

“Dada?” Harry chomps the said cake and moans. Damnit. What were the adults in this house teaching the house elves? They never disappointed. There was literally not one dish that Harry would not eat.

“Don’t you think that’s enough?” The dark lord wipes his mouth with a napkin.

“Enerfgh wort?” Harry says as he was chewing.

“Enough of that cake.”

“Huh?” Harry asks dumbly, taking yet another bite. “Watcha mean?”

“I mean you’ve eaten more than half of it.” Tom drawls. “Your aunt and uncle haven’t even eaten their share yet.”

“Oh,” Harry swallows, wondering why the dark lord was making a fuss. “They don’t like chocolate,” Harry explains. “So I can have all of it!” He grins triumphantly.

“And don’t you think there’s a reason why they don’t like it?”

Huh. Why did the dark lord look so serious? Harry takes a spoonful into his mouth again.

Harry knew exactly why Lucy and Bella didn’t like cake. They were always going on and on about their figures. They were usually up so early in the morning just to work out while Harry slept peacefully until noon.

But, they also didn’t like to be reminded that they actually had to make an effort to look like they did.

So.

“Because auntie and uncle’s taste palate is sophisticated.” Harry says smartly.

Harry swears he heard the dark lord sigh.

By dinner, there was only one tiny dessert in their dining table.

* * *

Lucius just finished a new workout program with Bella.

 _Now_ Lucius could fit into that new robes he ordered, he thinks smugly. It _was_ the correct decision to order the small size, no matter what the dark lord told him.

Lucius almost runs to his room to try it on when he sees Harry staring at himself in the mirror. Not only that, but he looked like he was… crying.

Lucius immediately comes to a halt.

“Harry?” Lucius asks in concern.“What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

“Uncle Lucius,” Harry cries. “D-Do you think,” Harry hiccups.

Harry has never really cried without reason before.

He threw tantrums when he couldn’t get what he wanted, or when he wasn’t given the attention he wanted exactly when he wanted it. And even then that only happened once when he was five.

Now Harry was twelve and he was crying silently in front of a mirror. Not looking like he was having a tantrum, but just looking really sad.

Lucius clenched his fist.

He was going to kill anyone who made Harry sad.

“Do I think you’re what, Harry?”

Harry turns to him, eyes wide, and tears falling down his cheeks.

“D-Do you think I’m fat?”

* * *

“Fat?!”

That was it. Lucius was going to kill whoever called Harry ‘fat’. Harry looked perfectly healthy for his age!

Harry was _not_ perfectly healthy for his age. Uncle Lucius, like most doting parental figures, was blind to this child’s imperfections.

“Who called you fat?!” Lucius bellows. “I’ll kill—“

Harry cries louder. “Dada.”

“What?” Lucius asks, confused. “What about the dark lord?”

Harry sniffles. “Dada called me fat.”

Well.

In that case.

Lucius wipes the sweat on his forehead and swallows bravely.

They could just talk it out like proper adults.

* * *

“Look, Harry, stop crying,” Auntie Bella begs. She came running to Harry the moment Lucy called her saying it was an emergency. The moment she arrived she almost got mad at Lucius for calling her a bit too late. The poor child's eyes were read from too much crying! “Tom didn’t call you fat. He just wanted you to be more mindful of what you eat. You’re taking lessons under the dark lord. Like he said, there is no better teacher. You’d move faster if you… lose some pounds.”

“Am I r-really—“ Harry hiccups. “Do _you_ think I’m fat Aunt Bella?”

“No!” The witch instantly denies. “Never! You are perfect!”

“Do you think I should lose weight then?” Harry was looking at her sadly, like his heart was about to break.

Bella swallows.

There was nothing that she hated more than seeing tears on Harry’s eyes. “Of course not.”

* * *

Harry wipes his eyes.

He figured Lucius and Bella would never be honest with him.

Harry did know he was… a bit chubby.

But he was still growing… Still, if the dark lord found it necessary commented on it, Harry knew he had to do something.

Harry _was_ having trouble keeping up in DADA and Dark Arts.

Starting today, Harry was going to stay away from the chocolate cake. Stay away from pork cutlets. Stay away from the bread.

Harry stares at the baby back ribs the elf was bringing to their table and immediately feels his mouth water.

Harry looks at Tom solemnly.

And stay away from the dark lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHHAHA yes... in one of these lines lies the "very funny thing" i said in my tumblr... im sorry if i raised your expectations but i did laugh very hard after i wrote it... in my defense, its very easy to make me laugh... HAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> ANYWAY GUESS WHAT!!! GUESS HOW MANY COMMENTS I GOT IN THE LAST CHAPTER 🥺 thank you so much to everyone who commented!!!! love you all!!! HUHUHUHU
> 
> PS. And yes, I did say that there was going to be Tomarry in this chapter. But I realized. Not yet. Maybe the next one or the next one after that. I promise its coming though! Hehe, please be patient with me! <3
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com) 💖


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small warning for very light angst.

Bellatrix, like any other Death Eater, was scared of the dark lord.

The fact that he could strike fear into anyone’s heart was what made him so charismatic.

This was what made Bella follow him.

Anyone who could scare a Black was worth the respect.

And all their fellow Slytherin purebloods agreed.

But when Bella saw Harry crying, it was a different matter altogether.

Bella knew the dark lord would only ever hurt anyone he held dear if it was for that person’s own good. So Bellatrix forced herself to see it from the dark lord’s point of view. That was the thing about him too. He was objective. And no bias clouded his mind. When Lucius and Bella were so fully taken with Harry, Tom could remain detached.

At least that’s what Bellatrix thought when Harry had a breakdown over his lovable figure.

As they settled into dinner that night, Bella squeezed Harry’s hand as he sat next to her and Lucius instead of by the dark lord like he always did. He was still obviously shaken, but by the moment he saw the baby back ribs, it was as if he’d forgotten all about it.

The dark lord look indifferent, eating his meals in that sophisticated way he always did.

Harry was not looking at him and he was not looking at Harry.

Bellatrix is torn.

She knew she should speak in behalf of Harry.

The dark lord was not going to budge and Harry was still a child.

After eating the main dish, Harry bravely looked away from the table and started talking to Lucy instead.

There were no desserts in the table today.

But just when Bella was about to get up to confront the dark lord, the elves pop into the dining room one by one… carrying all of Harry’s favorite desserts.

Harry’s eyes widen.

Bellatrix sits back down.

The dark lord looks bored.

But Bellatrix knew better.

Bella smiles as as Harry starts munching on his cake.

She really did follow the right man.

* * *

“Dada!” Harry yells loudly, running towards the dark lord as he entered their bedroom. “Thank you.” He says shyly.

The dark lord only looks at him. “For what?”

Ah, of course Lord Voldemort would feign innocence.

But Harry knew the truth. His dada was behind the dessert fest they had during dinner.

“Everything.” Harry grins cheekily. “You always take care of me.”

He didn’t. But if Harry learned anything while growing up in this household, it was that it was _always_ good to compliment the dark lord.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tom denies.

_Yeah, yeah,_ Harry thinks smugly. _Just strip your clothes and sleep next to me, you tsundere, you._

“Dada,” Harry calls again, wanting to tease the man just a little bit more. “I lov—“

Suddenly, the fireplace in their bedroom comes alive.

This was the dark lord’s bedroom. No one was allowed to contact him here unless it was an emergency.

“My lord!” It was Rudolphus Lestrange, looking quite panicked. “My lord! It’s the chosen one! Neville! His parents—“

And then it was cut off.

Harry frowns worriedly. It was already night and he had been out the entire day today. “Dada—“

Lord Voldemort snaps his fingers and immediately Lucius and Bella appears in their room. Their faces were serious and their stances ready for battle. They start talking in hushed tones, Lucius was already frowning in concentration. And Harry has never seen him frown before. Lucius has always been careful of things that might cause premature aging. Bellatrix’ hand holding her wand was already twitching in excitement. Nothing excited her more than a chance to show off her skills.

Lord Voldemort nods and his best Death Eaters nod back.

“Dada—“

But he vanishes without even looking at Harry goodbye.

There was a dark glint in Bellatrix's eyes. Harry has only ever seen it when she was dueling with the dark lord, and the only rule was there were no rules, which meant that Bellatrix could cast the nastiest spells and Lord Voldemort would only praise her for it. “We’ll be back, sweetie.” Bella pats him on the head.

“Don’t forget doing our ten-step Korean routine!” Lucius yells at him before disappearing as well.

Harry waves a half-hearted goodbye even though everyone was gone.

Something feels tight in Harry’s chest.

For some reason, he felt as though he was back in Privet Drive, in the cupboard under the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make it crack, but with heart, ya feel me?!
> 
> You are always surprising me! I always try to keep my expectations low when it comes to comments but whew! You guys always manage to make me really happy! So thank you for your kind (AND RIDICULOUSLY FUNNY, istg yall are comedians) support!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com) 💖


	13. Chapter 13

Harry wakes up to find Tom’s side of the bed empty.

In truth, he hadn’t slept well at all. He kept waking up in the middle of the night to check if they’d returned.

And each time, Harry’s heart quickened.

What if something happened? Did he forget something from history? Something important that might have changed the wizarding world’s history?

But each time, his little body could not take the exhaustion and he fell asleep again before he could think hard.

But he was wide awake now, the sun already up in the sky, illuminating their room. Harry often woke up alone. Tom was an early riser and Harry preferred sleeping in.

But he was truly alone now, with these thoughts, thinking very hard of the past that shaped the wizarding world Harry lived in.

Neville still an infant… his parents… Tom, Bella, and Lucius all leaving at once. Something the three of them are all involved in…

Harry’s eyes suddenly widen.

That night. The lightning scar on Neville’s forehead. Neville’s parents in St. Mungos.

But Auntie Bella would never… And Tom wouldn't… And if they did… Tom never got around to making his Horcruxes. Could he return without it?

Harry can’t bring himself to get up from his bed.

It would be his fault if Tom died. If Auntie Bella gets sent to Azkaban. If Lucius’ family would be forever branded as traitors. Harry brings his knees to his chest. He couldn’t imagine it. Tom exiled for years, his beautiful Aunt Bella rotting away in a cell, the Malfoys always looked at with suspicion…

Maybe that isolation would strip Tom of all his humanity, what would push Aunt Bella into violent insanity, what would make Lucius an unstoppable force of vengeance.

Because of Harry’s carelessness.

It would be his fault.

If only he’d remembered. If only he hadn’t been crying about something so simple, too worried about not being able to eat chocolate anymore.

Suddenly, Harry is hit with a different kind of panic. What will happen to him if they never return?

Harry will be an orphan again. He will be alone, like he was before he got here. Maybe that was always his destiny in his past life and in this one. He lost his parents when he was a baby. At least, he didn’t know them, didn’t remember them, what they looked like and how they treated him. He’d only longed for them when the Dursleys were maltreating him. How different his life would be if his parents hadn’t died.

Now, fate was cruel enough to make him feel cared for. To have adults worry over him, and buy anything he might want. He was spoiled and he did not think twice about it. Now, he was getting punished for it.

The reality of the situation hits him.

His dada could never return. His auntie and his uncle…

He supposed Hogwarts would take him. And it would be just like the first time. Orphan, they would call him, with pity in their eyes. But they would never do anything about it.

But then Harry hears movement outside his bedroom, so he runs.

He opens the door to the meeting room and—

"Young Master!" One of the elves squeaks out. “Twinky is sorry for the noise, sir!"

"No, no," Harry looks around. "Is my dada not back yet?"

The elf shakes his head.

They laid out the household's usual festive meal, but when Harry eats, it only tastes like sand on his tongue.

* * *

For days, Harry can only lie in his bed, knees on his chest, rocking back and forth. He does not dare look at the news, fearful of whatever it may contain.

But he waits in faith.

There was no wizard more powerful than Tom, and Harry had to trust that not creating the Horcruxes gave Tom an advantage. Harry was sure that the Horcruxes only gave him immortality but did not strengthen his magic. Tom's magic has always been a manifestation of his own prodigy.

So Harry waits.

And he is rewarded for his patience.

They pop into the bedroom, one by one. Harry runs and scans for any signs of injury. They looked tired but they didn’t look hurt. Harry looks at Auntie Bella first. It certainly didn’t look like she just finished torturing some poor witches and wizards. There was no crazy tinge in her eyes. She looked like she wanted to laugh though, and Lucius on her side looked like he was giving it his all not to guffaw. Finally, Harry looks at his dada, who was standing tall and imperial, looking utterly pleased with himself.

“Dada?” Harry asks quietly. “Is everything okay?”

Finally, Bella and Lucius start laughing, clutching at their stomach, and crying. "He's—" Bella struggles to breathe. "He's even fatter in person!"

“He was bouncing!” Lucius adds. “I swear to Merlin, I couldn’t even hold my wand probably, I was shaking so hard.”

“You should rest,” the dark lord suggests and both Death Eaters, still laughing, stalk out of the room one by one.

“Are you okay, Harry?”

Harry was about to cry. "Yes," he lies. He looks up at the dark lord. "I thought you were never coming back. " Harry whispers.

Voldemort raises an eyebrow. “You thought I would be _defeated_?” He looked absolutely offended by the suggestion.

He was exactly the same before he left. He was Harry's Tom.

Then Harry allows himself to cry, hugging his dada tight. _“Dada,”_ he wails.

“Shh, shh,” Tom lifts him up, strong enough to carry his preteen body. “You lost weight, my love. Did you not eat while we weren’t here?”

“I couldn’t,” Harry sobs. “How could I?”

There’s a kiss on his forehead he does not expect.

Harry buries his head deeper into Tom’s neck, to hide the strange blush in his cheeks.

* * *

The next day, when Harry wakes up… he feels something sticky and wet beneath his—

Oh, _Merlin_.

Harry looks at his pants which were soaked.

A wet dream.

A wet dream while he was sleeping beside Tom. A wet dream _about_ Tom while he was sleeping beside Tom.

It was natural, Harry immediately denies. Natural for his age. He was almost thirteen. He was becoming sexually aware, physically. His body was catching up to his mind. It wasn’t like, he was attracted to the dark lord or anything like that. Lol.

But… Harry looks at the opposite side of the bed, where Tom still slept naked beside him, the gentle up and down of his chest… their blanket covering only his lower abdomen, giving Harry a view of his lean torso and a teasing outline of his morning… situation.

It was that kiss.

That kiss on his forehead that set Harry’s body aflame with memories of his past.

Harry doesn’t make sudden movements.

If he did, Tom would wake up and Harry just knew the man would know right away.

And Harry would never hear the end of it.

And it’s not like Tom would ever really say anything but he would look at Harry with that annoying, knowing smirk on his face.

Which would only make Harry blush.

By night, Harry had toyed with the idea of asking the man for his own room so he could… wet dream in private. But then Tom would ask why. Everyone would ask why.

And he couldn’t exactly scream _'Puberty!'_ in their faces.

Harry was already getting the urge to… beat his meat.

But he wasn’t going to bloody well do it while the dark lord was sleeping peacefully, defenselessly beside him.

As far as Harry knew, Tom didn’t have any sexual inclinations.

He was like some kind of divinity. He was _above_ sexual desires.

Harry has never seen the man masturbate before. Or bring women home. Or men. Or go out to sleep with women. Or men. He always slept beside Harry. And Bellatrix sure as hell wasn’t giving him any. She had a suitor she’d been secretly exchanging letters with, giggling like a schoolgirl when Tom was away, Lucius giving her some ideas on what to reply with. And he most certainly wasn’t doing it with Lucius. Because Lucius too was giggling with Bella while she in turn told him what to write back.

Like Harry said. Mean Girls. IRL.

So Harry couldn’t just bring up moving out of their bedroom out of nowhere.

He’d die of absolute embarrassment.

But what would be worse: Harry getting permission to sleep in another bedroom and them teasing the hell out of him when they draw their own _green_ conclusions? Or the dark lord waking up earlier than Harry and finding Harry’s pants drenched with his wet dreams?

Harry honestly could not decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not mean enough to make Tom vanish for years! My god! NEVER! HAHAHAHAHA you were all so worried though HAHAHAHAHA cuties!!! i love you all 💖
> 
> Ps. What happened will be briefly explained in the next chapter. Sorry for the vagueness.


	14. Chapter 14

So what really happened was, as Uncle Lucius animatedly told him over breakfast, that he and Bella burst into unstoppable laughter as soon as they saw Neville in his real life form. Every time they tried to move, they laughed so much they shook—and that was the reason it took so long. The dark lord had even tried taking it upon himself to curse the boy but the spell, just as they said the first time they arrived, bounced off Neville in a loud _boing_ that reached even their hiding spot outside the Longbottom’s house. There had been a moment of silence before Bella and Lucius gave in to their violent fits of laughter again.

In the end, the dark lord just said they should go back home since Harry had been along for too long with only the house-elves taking care of him.

So now they were back.

"That's good, Uncle," Harry says happily, quite excited that he could finally spend time with them again.

But after breakfast, they all disappeared, once more, into the meeting room, giving him assignments and what not to complete while they were busy.

Harry finished early and decided to walk in their gardens for fresh air.

Then he saw it.

A broom.

An adult broom, truly, but who cares? He was Harry Potter. He could ride _anything_. And no matter what you think, that was _not_ a euphemism for riding dicks.

He runs to it excitedly.

It must be one of the Death Eaters' who visited.

Without any hesitation, he hops onto it and starts flying.

The wind in his face, the sun on his skin… it didn't get any better than this. Harry laughs delightedly, spinning and flying in the air. He missed flying so much. He missed Quidditch. He thought about asking a broom once, but he didn't want to seem to be taking advantage of his guardians. His aunt and uncle already showered him with gifts. He didn't want to ask for more than what they gave.

Ah, but riding truly was the best feeling in the world.

Was he still talking about brooms? Maybe.

But it was slowly getting dark, and Harry reluctantly puts the broom back to where he got it.

He goes to the dining, looking forward to eating together with the whole household complete, but they weren't there yet.

He knocks on the meeting room's door.

It doesn't open.

Harry presses his ear against it and found that he couldn't hear anything.

Harry doesn't see them for days, and he was already moping, but one morning… he finds a brand-new broom on his bed.

 _To Harry,_ the note said. _Enjoy._

The elegant scrawl could belong to no one else. His dada. His dada wrote this.

His wonderful, busy dada found time to give him his heart's desire.

Harry runs to the meeting room and, well, fuck it, uses an advanced version of _Alohamora_ —that Harry may or may not have invented to keep people out when he had trysts in classrooms—to force the doors open (or close them when the need arose: see note on _trysts_ above).

* * *

Lucius was tired.

Not that he was complaining.

He was just stating facts.

He was tired.

Anyway, he missed Harry and Tom has been explicit about not sending letters to anyone. So he hasn't written to Narcissa in _days_.

Lucius _could_ surreptitiously slip out of the room and at least hang out with Harry even just for a bit. He could say just grabbed a snack. The dark lord was busy talking to Rudolphus, and Bella was hovering near them, looking smug as the dark lord gave her boyfriend his full attention.

Sigh.

Lucius carefully creeps in the background, taking two small steps at a time until he reaches the door.

Just one more and—

"Lucius." The dark lord suddenly calls.

Lucius dons his best surprised face and clears his throat. "Yes, my lord?"

Lord Voldemort only gestures for him. Lucius sighs in both regret and relief. He was _so_ close.

His shoulders didn't droop as he went towards the dark lord.

"Tell Rudolphus the Asian reports." The dark lord orders.

Right.

The Asian reports. Uhm. The thing was, Lucius was exceptionally bright. Not as bright as Tom of course, but enough to be remarkable in his own right. So he hadn't actually read the Asian reports yet because he thought they weren't going to talk about it yet, and because he only ever needed to read it once to know its contents.

Lucius opens his mouth, about to bullshit the hell out of this thing, when the door thankfully bursts open to reveal his savior: Harry.

"Dada!" Harry calls out, running towards the man as soon as he saw him, something like a broom in his hand. "Dada, play with me! Let's fly together!"

The dark lord looks down on him. Lucius was pretty sure Tom hasn't slept since these meetings started. It didn't show much, but he was getting… _snappy_.

"Not now, Harry." The dark lord says, already turning away from him.

"There's a lot to discuss, Harry," Lucius says kindly. "I'm sure Tom will be happy to play with you when his schedule gets looser."

Lucius sees the exact moment Harry's excitement leaves his face.

"Oh," Harry says, disappointment quite clear in his face, though he didn't want to show it. Neville. Again. Always Neville. "That's okay. I—I'll play alone."

Lucius, unable to bear seeing Harry sad, immediately offers. "I could play with—"

"No," Harry shakes his head, too mature for someone his age. "It's okay, Uncle Lucius. I understand you're busy."

Then he leaves.

Lucius squints at the dark lord in disapproval.

"You could have said that more nicely." He says coldly.

"Lucius, I don't have time—"

"You could make time! It's Harry!" Lucius' voice rises. "We could do this for you," Lucius gestures wildly at the room full of Death Eaters. "We're all competent, you know."

" _Lucy,_ " He hears Bella whisper in warning.

Lucius knew he should have kept his mouth shut.

 _"Lucius,"_ Tom says icily.

But Lucius huffs and heads for the door.

He walks away from the meeting room as quickly as he can, looking back surreptitiously to make sure no one was following him.

That was close.

Lord Voldemort almost found out he hadn't prepared for shit.

And Lucius knew, whatever punishment he would get for defending Harry, wouldn't be nearly as bad as not doing his reading assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOHOHO. Hello! I was feeling pretty giddy and happy today so I sat down to write and so here! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, I haven't been feeling too... happy... and I knew it would reflect on my writing. i didn't want to make anyone cry. 👁👄👁😂 SKSKSKKSKSK
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com) <3


	15. Chapter 15

Harry turns away as he hears the door open to his bedroom, furiously wiping his tears away.

The bed dips beside him and Harry shuts his eyes tight, pretending to be asleep.

He feels a hand on his hair.

“I know you’re awake, _child._ ” The dark lord goads, sounding amused.

Harry sits up and huffs disbelievingly, already showing signs of teenage rebellion. “What do you want?” He asks, crossing his arms on his chest.

Tom’s face was even more annoying, now that Harry finally had a look, looking at Harry like _that_ , like Harry was a child and not a thirty-something man stuck in a small person’s body, like he was the one being irrational, moody, and emotional, even though Tom was the one who—who _hurt_ —yes, that’s the word—him.

“ _You._ ” The man says, not even looking slightly ashamed, leaning in to kiss him on the forehead.

Harry almost huffs again.

“I apologize about earlier.”

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. Like an apology could fix everything.

“You don’t have to. I knew you were busy. And you just gave me a broom too.” Harry says, letting the mature, late thirties adult man person in him come out. He could say sorry for disturbing the man during a meeting, but he didn’t. Because the thing was, he really was just a teenager now, so he _did_ have some reasons to be petty and not mature.

But Tom, Most Feared Dark Lord in All of Time™, Ugliest Being in All of Time™ (at least back then, when he didn’t have Harry to make his important decisions for him), and Tallest Creature in All the Land™, just _smirked_ at him. Smirked. _S m i r k e d._ Let Harry just repeat that one more time in case you didn’t get that.

The dark lord just _smirked_ at him.

Harry was about to launch into a dozen of expletives he knew his _dada_ didn’t know he knew when—Harry didn’t really know what happened next. He couldn’t, for the life of him, remember what happened after, but only knew that the dark lord… was _cuddling_ with him now, _spooning_ him.

Harry was uncomfortable.

And not at all for the reasons you thought he would be.

He was physically nearing thirteen, his mind was somewhere along his late thirties, and the dark lord was super attractive and suddenly all Harry could remember was the dreams he’d having about Tom and all the mornings he woke up with his pants wet and how he even had started getting the urge to touch himself, and he does remember, remember all the things he did in the past life, with his peers when he was young, all the men who’d looked at him a certain way when he was older, and how it felt and how it’s been years since he last did it and it was just—and this was just—it wasn’t helping at all. And now he was blushing, sweating, and—

“I’ll make it up to you.” Tom whispers in his ear, hot breath teasing the sensitive area in his neck.

Harry fought with all his might not to shiver. He doesn’t respond.

Truthfully, in another time, Harry _would_ be enjoying this and _milking_ this for all its worth. Once again, milking is not a euphemism for whatever it is you’re thinking. istg. It could be though. It could be. And Harry would be milking whatever it is you think he’d be milking for all its worth. With hands and his mouth and his… _other_ parts. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

But! Right now, all he could think about was _this_ was the dark lord and though he had that face that Harry could only see in Hallmark movies and a body in underwear billboards and commercials, he was _still_ the dark lord and Harry was just nearing thirteen.

And whatever you might say, his body age _wasn’t_ , in all honesty, the only reason why he wasn’t jumping at this chance (and Tom) right now. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“I’ll give you anything you want.”

 _That_ caught Harry’s attention.

“I want a room of my own!” He shouts without thinking.

The arms around him vanish and the dark lord stands from the bed they’ve shared since he was a toddler.

“Of course, love.” Tom says, voice betraying nothing.

Harry turns to see, to look at his face, suddenly feeling like he said the wrong thing. But Harry knew he’d find nothing.

Still, he feels guilty for some reason and he opens his mouth to take it back, wishing he could turn time back and take it back—but Tom was faster. Tom was always faster.

“Whatever you wish for.” Tom says, an unreadable smile on his face.

He walks out the door without another word.

Harry sits alone in their huge bed, suddenly feeling cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a thank you to all those who commented in the last chapter, I uploaded this weekend! Thank you guys, I wasn't expecting that amount of comments, I'm really sad these past weeks, and your kind words made me smile and laugh. You really blow me away. (That's _not_ a euphemism for anything. 😤 Although it could be. 👁👄👁 SKSKKSKSKKSKKS
> 
> We really are very, very near the Tomarry part. LOL. Is there anything you wanna see for their Romance? Gimme some suggestions! I have a couple of ideas but they're mostly just Lemons 👀 for our thirsty babie Hawwy. SKSKSKSKSKS.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> PS. For those of you who requested to translate my stories, please email me instead. You can find my email on my [Tumblr](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com). <3


	16. Chapter 16

Somewhere along the way, especially with them not sharing a room anymore, Harry has grown out of calling Tom 'dada'.

He was getting older, and it was getting a bit… inappropriate. The man was not his father (And no matter what you think, Harry is _not_ going to say 'But the man was his daddy' next. That's right I see how y'alls minds work. Ya nasty.). He just started calling him 'Tom'. Like a normal person did. Or 'my lord' like a Death Eater. Which he supposed he was, wasn't he? He certainly was trained like one.

He was fourteen now, and was already starting to lose more of his weight. He was also armed with a vast, terrifying, _worrying_ knowledge of dark spells that would probably make him the third most powerful Death Eater in the dark lord's circle if everyone was being honest with themselves. He'd been forcing all the younger followers to play Quidditch with him. Sometimes, when Auntie Bella and Uncle Lucius weren't busy, they even joined it.

Harry was proud to say that even among the most vicious adults, Harry was still an awesome seeker. His speed was still unmatched to the disappointment of everyone who tried to team against him.

Of course, Tom never really joined them, let alone watched any match. As Harry grew older, the dark lord has gotten busier. They've found out that Neville's parents had charmed him with some protections specifically against Lord Voldemort's powers. So Tom locked himself up in the meeting room, making his evil plans, recruiting new Death Eaters, and you know, all that dark lord stuff.

All in all, in Harry's humble opinion, everything was going well.

(Well, not for Neville obviously, if Lord Voldemort ever cracked the code. But, Harry already saved him once, so… Harry shrugged. In that world, ugly Voldemort was probably already defeated.)

But sometimes, he caught his aunt and uncle looking at him with something in their faces he can't place. Then they whisper between themselves in hushed voices.

Harry ignored them, brushing it off as another one of their weird tendencies.

He hops on his broom again and flies, reveling in the feeling that he was once again young and free.

* * *

When Harry turns fifteen, Harry finally finds out what Lucius and Bella were whispering about.

His uncle had taken it upon himself to force the dark lord to allow Harry to attend Hogwarts. Or Durmstrang. Or Beauxbatons.

Apparently, they've gotten worried over Harry's lack of exposure to same-age peers. He was always hanging out with adults, and they thought that his social skills would be stunted if he didn't start hanging out with people his age.

There had been screaming inside the dark lord's office. Well, it was actually just Lucius whose voice Harry never thought could go that high.

Thankfully, that was the only thing that was raised and not wands.

Or so Lord Voldemort claimed.

Bellatrix tried to distract Harry, saying that they were just having an adult discussion to decide what's best for their Hawwy-wawwy-dumkins.

In the end, Lucius wins and he smiles proudly at Harry as he delivers the news that he will finally attend Hogwarts.

Because it was closer in case of an emergency.

An emergency what? Attack? Harry was literally living with the evilest witches and wizards in the world. He was safer there than he was here.

Harry didn't know how to feel. He was a forty-year-old man going to school again. With _teenagers_. Eugh. But he supposed it could also be fun to go to school with new people. Maybe this time around he would actually have some friends and they wouldn't be scared of him. Well, he hoped they wouldn't. He was going as Bella's secret love child with Rudy. As a Black, a pureblood. The excuse was that his "mother" homeschooled him until now.

Harry supposed it would rather be exciting to attend school without the constant fear that the dark lord might attack anytime.

Tom didn't talk to him all day, not that they ever really talked anymore.

Harry hoped he would still say goodbye though.

But when he went to bed that night, the dark lord sent him A List of All Things Harry Wasn't Allowed To Do™ in his elegant scrawl.

No drinking.

No staying up late.

No waking up late.

No fraternizing with people whose blood status you didn't know.

No joining cults that weren't affiliated with Lord Voldemort's.

No showing off his amazing dark magic affinity… well, he _could_ show off a _bit_ in the Slytherin common room "when" he was sorted into Slytherin. Which _The List_ certainly expected he would be. Harry almost snorted. He was a Gryffindor through and through. The blood that ran in his veins was red and gold. Facts only.

The list went on and on, demands getting more ridiculous as Harry read further down. And Harry was pretty sure it was heavily implied that he _wasn't_ supposed to mingle with the same sex.

Because of course, if anyone knew, it would definitely be Lord Voldemort who knew that Harry was gay.

So Harry packed that night with a smile he couldn't seem to wipe off his face. His da— _Tom_ was busy but still took the time to write to Harry.

The next day, they were all standing in the living room, Lucius and Bellatrix crying as if they weren't the ones who would take him to the train station.

"My baby is growing up too fast!" His aunt blows her nose into a handkerchief. "It was only yesterday when you were this," she brings her forefinger and thumb together. "Small."

"Auntie Bella!" Harry rolls his eyes. "I'm going to be fine! It's only for months. I'll be back for summer."

"That's what all they say!" Lucius says, wiping his eyes. "The next thing we know, you'll write that you'll stay at Hogwarts during your break because of your cool new young friends."

Harry didn't say that _they_ were the ones who wanted him to go anyway.

The dark lord was quiet and only said one thing, his long slender hand on Harry's cheek. _"I'll know."_ He said, an unmistakable threat in his voice, hand suddenly almost painful on Harry's face.

Harry gulps. Of course he would know if Harry ever broke any of his rules. "Yes, da—my lord."

And then they were gone.

And the next thing Harry knew, he was on the train to Hogwarts, with people whispering about the new transfer student, who was a Black and had very interesting green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall really commented longass comments last chapter because you know how easy I am!!! 😤 SKSKSKSKSK Here's another chapter as thanks because you spoil me. 🥺 I've read your suggestions and there are already two that I'm going to write in. HEHEHEHE.
> 
> 'm so glad that you're enjoying this fic! My Father is a Dark Lord is actually my comfort fic because I have no rules for it. HAHAHA. I just literally write whatever comes to mind, so I I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com).


	17. Chapter 17

Harry felt rather smug.

He had proudly and _loudly_ proclaimed that he would write the moment he was sorted. With glee, he imagined just what their reactions would be when they find out their Harry is everything they stand against.

A Gryffindor.

Harry snickers.

It would be _so_ good, especially since they already took the time to tell him all the secrets to the Slytherin dungeons.

“There’s a secret passageway that leads directly to the kitchens…”

“Be careful of the snake statue near the stairs, it bites.”

And then the dark lord said, quite nonchalantly, as if it were not so important, “If you ever have trouble, there is a chamber… a _secret_ chamber.”

And Harry almost fainted right then and there.

The dark lord was going to let him use the chamber of secrets for emergencies! The very same chamber where Neville’s bestfriend’s sister fell in their second year! And Tom was just offering it to him like that!

Merlin, help him.

If the dark lord started offering him power like that, he just might take advantage of it.

“Harry Black.” Professor McGonagall calls.

The first time Harry saw her, he was scared that she might recognize him. But Harry realized that even if she did, she really couldn’t do anything. Bellatrix was not accused of anything. Legally. And Harry was too young to be a threat.

When the hat touches his head, he was prepared for the instant ‘Gryffindor!’ as he already made his choice last time. The letter was already written in his bags.

But the hat does not scream Gryffindor.

Instead, the hat is quiet. Right. They haven’t met yet. Harry readies himself for the choices the hat would give him. Last time, he has tried tempting Harry with everything Slytherin could offer. But this time, Harry was prepared and—

“Slytherin!” The hat shouts without so much of an explanation.

“Wait—” Harry panics. “ _What_ —”

But he was already getting whisked towards the cheering Slytherins.

* * *

_Interesting_ , was the Sorting Hat first though when this “Black” wore him.

He could see so clearly that the boy was expecting to be sorted into Gryffindor, which the hat supposed he did have the qualities for. Daring. Nerve. Andnochivalryatall—but! But he was cunning too, a sort of manipulativeness that hid behind those vibrant eyes. There was pride in him, confident in his abilities and of himself, truly befitting of a pureblood. There were leadership qualities yet to be developed, but would make him a leader among men if awoken. There was an unconventional resourcefulness too that made the cunning possible.

Ordinary people would think the boy exactly that. Ordinary. Just another Gryffindor with heart. But the Sorting Hat was no ordinary people.

He looks at the boy who was smirking egotistically, posture so confidently relaxed.

There was no question.

The boy was Slytherin through and through.

* * *

They were all polite to him.

And being a new student with both your parents alive really was much better than being a new student with both parents dead. For the most part, he didn't get the pitying looks he used to get. But now they were awed, amazed stares. He was a Black heir and would be a Lestrange heir too, once his aunt and Rudy married. And Bellatrix hasn't landed in Azkaban. Yet. And wasn't showing signs of getting crazy. Yet.

So Harry was now, amazingly, a _catch_.

An eligible bachelor for all the witches who wanted to latch themselves at a pureblood.

So Harry spent his time charming all these ladies and making friends, because he really couldn’t do anything else. And because for the first time, no one tried to make friends with him because he was… pitiful. They wanted him because he was a Black. And Harry felt powerful.

There really was nothing left to learn because he’s learned it all before. And whatever he forgot, Tom has already drilled into him ( _not_ a euphemism). And whatever he didn’t know yet, Tom has found it in his infinite grace and wisdom to teach him.

So for the first time in his life, Harry was at the top of his class _and_ popular.

It wasn’t so bad being raised by three of the most dangerous people in the wizarding world after all.

* * *

There was a new fifth-year student.

Everybody had looked since it was rare to have someone enroll not in their first year. And he was a Black too. He was a very pretty, raven-haired boy, wearing thin glasses, with one of the greenest eyes anyone has ever seen.

He was dressed in expensive robes. His uniform was obviously made to fit him to perfection. The material for it was thick and rich, its difference to other standard-issue Hogwarts uniforms clear even under the candlelights.

Everyone thought that he was going to be a shy little thing, but he strutted casually right under the Sorting Hat with confidence as if he's done this all before. There was a little smirk on his lips as the hat was placed on his full thick hair.

Everyone held their breath as the Sorting Hat would undoubtedly proclaim the boy as Slytherin.

All the girls were smitten in days.

Harry Black had an aptitude for Defense Against the Dark Arts and was breezing through his classes like he’s known all the course materials all along. He was charming, funny, and above all very good looking. You know how in books there were children thought to be witches’ offspring because they were so unearthly beautiful? Harry was like that. And he was so mature too.

All his things were expensive, obviously expected from a child of two of the most prominent purebloods in London. But he wasn't arrogant. He was confident. With a flick of his wand, he performed all the spells perfectly on his first try. With a flick of his hair, he made all the witches within a five-meter radius faint. It really was something. But although he flirted with the ladies, he never seemed to take them seriously, keeping them at an arm's length that was almost cold if one looked seriously into it.

When the male population started to get jealous, a rumor about the Black heir started going around, which most knew wasn’t true at all.

Harry Black was gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to say anything because my insecurity will show again and I'm pretty sure you're all tired of hearing me say anything about it. HAHAHAHA. So. This is the next chapter... :(


	18. Chapter 18

But the shine wore off eventually.

It was boring.

Nothing challenged Harry. And his young body was so healthy, his talents so polished, that no one presented a challenge in Quidditch. Or Defense Against the Dark Arts. To be fair, he _was_ dueling with the top wizards of the country before all this. The students were monotonous. Harry knew exactly what spell they were going to throw as supposed to crazy Aunt Bella who only threw every spell she could think of, or of Lucius who took pride in highly damaging spells that came one right after the other. Harry wouldn’t even speak of the dark lord’s abilities. Sometimes Harry wondered why he managed to stay alive in that household.

Anyway, Harry supposed he could get a professor to duel with him to truly test his abilities. But that would start questions about his upbringing. Harry was pretty sure no one else was this talented at this age. (He was wrong. Tom was much more talented than him in this age.)

Harry had been writing letters nonstop instead. To his uncle, his aunt, Tom.

But there were no replies.

It was too dangerous. They were too busy.

But then he gets one, from Uncle Lucius, who Harry knew he could always count on when it came to goss— _news_.

But as Harry reads, his heart stops.

He couldn’t believe what he was reading, couldn’t process what it was he was feeling at his chest.

His Uncle Lucius was getting married to Auntie Narcissa, the sweet blonde witch who Harry could not understand would give birth to such a little shit like Draco in the future. Auntie Bella was going to get married too. Just a quick ceremony because they couldn’t wait anymore.

Harry wanted to be happy, he did, and he was, but… he wasn’t a part of these things. They were all happening without him. Important milestones he was missing because of _school._

There wasn’t even a mention of Tom anywhere.

Harry understood it was too dangerous. He was the dark lord. But still… even just a single sentence…

He looks out the window and wonders if anyone would mind, if he just took his broom and rode it home.

* * *

What was worse, he wasn’t allowed to back.

He was going to spend Christmas _and_ summer in one of the Black summer houses to keep appearances up.

And that would have been fine, because Harry has spent all of Christmases and summers before alone, but…

He understood why, but he couldn’t understand _how_ they could stand it, being away from Harry.

But Harry shakes his head. He couldn’t think like this. They have been nothing but kind to Harry, took him in when they didn’t even know him, raised him the best way they knew how though not perfectly, but they never hurt him. Not like Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.

Harry toughens it up.

It was just for a few years.

When he turned seventeen, he could go back home.

He just had to do his best here. He’s already changed the timeline enough as it is. Harry realized that Draco wasn’t even born on time. He was supposed to be born the same year as Neville. Instead, Lucius and Narcissa only got married this year.

So Harry could at least help them from where he was by making friends like they wanted him to. He could even see which of the students could probably be turned to the dark side. That’s one thing he could do for them. The more the Death Eaters, the safer his guardians would be. Harry wouldn’t make the same mistake again, send them blindsided into battle that might change their lives forever.

He’d remember everything he needed. Neville was still young, and if Harry remembered correctly, everything started when they were first years in the past life.

He was going to be useful. He was going to protect them.

Harry sleeps that night with new resolve… completely forgetting that he once promised to save the wizarding world from the dark lord and his Death Eaters.

* * *

He was in the sixth year when the rumors finally made its way to him.

All the lady friends he’d made had immediately gone to his defense.

“Don’t listen to them,” One of his dear Hufflepuffs said who was more gutsy than some of the Gryffindors Harry knew. “They’re just jealous because everyone likes you.”

Which was very different from when it happened in his past life, where the smiles became even emptier.

But the secretly gay purebloods did start giving him letters back then. And they fucked him in broom closets and summer homes when their parents were away.

Here, there were no closeted rich hoity toity kids. And even if there were, he was a Black. They would be too scared to approach him. If anything, he was now the closeted hoity toity kid. Complete with the strict parents and summer home.

So no one dared to get close to him.

Which was how it should be. Because they were children. And even if Harry was sixteen physically, he was a wizard in his prime. And anyway, none of them looked attractive enough.

And, you know, if Harry was being honest, he totally got why Lord Voldemort gained a lot of followers. Because once you knew the man, nothing ever really compared anymore. Everyone else seemed so… lacking.

So now every time Harry saw someone everyone else considered conventionally attractive, he would scrunch his nose up and think, _yeah right_. Wait until you see Lord Voldemort in person. And wait even later until you see him _naked_.

You will _never_ look back.

But then Harry saw Cedric Diggory, walking along the hall, in his teens. Laughing. Looking utterly like a YA novel male lead. Pale skin, blonde hair.

And Harry threw all those thoughts away in seconds.

This is a good time to remind everybody that Harry… was a Leo.

It was _Cedric Diggory_. The famous Quidditch player from Harry’s teens. Here. Young and handsome and _accessible._

And they were the same age!!!

Guys were already sexually active this time, weren’t they? _WEREN’T THEY?_

Harry started masturbating in bathrooms at thirteen.

And even in his past life, he’d heard giggles from his female classmates about sleeping with older men. And Harry would be lying if he wasn’t actually already _active_ then.

But… Harry pauses.

Was it worth it? Was flirting (and possibly doing some _boinking_ with Cedric Diggory) worth angering _Tom Riddle_? Killer of men? Most feared dark lord in history? Ferocious enemy to a very chubby toddler?

Why yes.

Yes it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!!! GOOD WHATEVER TIME IT IS IN YOUR COUNTRY HAHAHAHAHAHA I'm in a very good mood because ~ I can't say it here because my account might be deleted ~!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA But thank you to _Someone_ who was the latest person who showed their generosity towards me. May your kindness return to you tenfold.
> 
> I've said before that My Father is a Dark Lord is my comfort fic. This is where I run to when I'm sad or happy or excited. So I'm really glad that this fic is making you smile (and hopefully laugh!) as well. 
> 
> Thank you for all your warm comments and please know that each one helps me think that I may have _some_ writing talent after all. 🥺
> 
> Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hehe


	19. Chapter 19

“Oh!” Harry yelps, after deliberately bumping into the Hufflepuff.

The apologetic smile that greets him absolutely _melts_ Harry.

It was worth it.

It was very worth it.

“Sorry,” Cedric apologizes, dimples showing adorably. “I didn’t see you there.”

It was not yet too late.

Harry could still not do it.

He could _still_ turn back.

Lord Voldemort would have a field day attacking Hogwarts just because Harry gave him an excuse to… if he ever really cared about Harry.

And truthfully, Harry has just been waiting until he turned seventeen. Before making his move. Because all things considered, he _could_ do it. He could make a move… Not on Cedric. But on the dark lord. He would be lying if he said he hasn’t thought about it a thousand times before. Because he just thought, you know, it would be historical if he managed to sleep with _the_ Lord Voldemort. He could brag about it to his grandchildren. It would be a good bedtime story. When they were old enough to understand it.

This separation was good for them. Harry wouldn’t be too tempted to take advantage of being so close to the dark lord, and knowing exactly where his bedroom was and the exact spell to open it. Harry would be seventeen once graduated.

In the past life, where he probably left not even a body, he would be buried as just another casualty in the war.

Harry Potter.

Died for the wizarding world.

RIP.

Like a thousand others who did.

But here? He was going to be a myth.

Harry Potter.

Died choking on Lord Voldemort’s monstrous dick.

RIP.

And he would be the _only_ one.

And he could at least say he died doing what he loved most.

But thinking those thoughts didn’t exactly mean they would happen.

Tom might see him as just a kid and never really, you know, stick it in.

So Harry was just taking this chance for himself.

He wasn’t going to wait around for a dark lord who sent him away into a school where he didn’t know anyone.

Anyway, he was just doing what they wanted him to do.

Making meaningful connections.

“It’s okay,” Harry playfully cocks his head to the side, admiring the way his hair shined like diamonds. “Cedric, right?”

“Yeah,” the boy says, looking at him with his light caramel eyes. “You’re Harry Black?”

Harry blushes deliberately. “I didn’t know you knew my name.”

“Everyone knows your name.” He grins at Harry. “You’re impossible to miss.”

Ah. The boy was making this too easy.

“You too.” Harry smiles back coyly.

“Oh,” And the handsome bloke blushes.

Harry grins.

_Rules, my ass._

* * *

Harry was excited.

He went to his bed shaking with excitement.

What would the dark lord do? Send him a letter? Appear at the fireplace? Send him a _Howler_?

Harry could barely sleep. Surely, Tom would make his presence known and reprimand Harry. If he was lucky, he could even get punished. Now, _that’s_ a euphemism, ma’am. Ohohohoho.

He tosses and he turns, checking to see if the fireplace near him was showing any signs of life. Or if an owl was knocking in the window.

He falls asleep with the same giddy feeling and wakes up again almost running towards the Great Hall.

If he got a Howler, he was going to die.

Tom did have some over the top tendencies.

But as the day progressed, Harry didn’t receive anything.

There were no stern letters nor warnings from presumably undercover Death Eaters.

Harry clenches his fist.

Alright.

If that’s how Tom wanted to play, then Harry would disobey all his rules and— _and_ —he might just really have sex with Cedric! He _will_ do it, don’t think that he won’t!

Harry stomps around the Great Hall, making his way into the Hufflepuff table and sits right beside him.

“Cedric,” He says seriously. “Go out with me.”

There was silence as the Hufflepuff chokes on his dinner.

Cedric looks at him in surprise, his cherry lips forming a shocked 'o', before he grins quite shyly. "Alright."

The excited whispers that immediately surround them make Harry smirk.

Tom Riddle be damned.

* * *

But still, nothing happened.

Harry has been very open with his relationship with Cedric. They were always together, always holding hands, and he’s even coaxed the Hufflepuff to kiss him on the cheek every time they saw each other and every time they parted. Harry made sure that everyone in Hogwarts knew so any spy could report what they were seeing.

But, despite Harry’s best efforts, there was nothing.

Were those just empty threats to frighten Harry?

Maybe he just needed more incentive.

That’s it.

Harry immediately decides he was going to make out with Cedric tonight.

He was going to drag the innocent, handsome little Hufflepuff in one of those broom closets the closeted purebloods used to fondle him in, and _he_ was going to do the fondling now. Harry was a pretty good makeout partner if the time it took for those rich boys to whisper if they can put it in was any indication. He was going to be so damn loud anyone who passed by would surely hear, and! And! He’ll be moaning Cedric’s name so no matter who heard they would know that it was them.

So Harry does exactly that.

Cedric was blushing profusely and treating him so gently that Harry had to guide his hands where Cedric obviously wanted them on.

“ _Babe,_ ” He whispers seductively. “Touch me anywhere you like.”

He was shy at first. But Harry’s found if he gave them a steady stream of encouraging moans, they always grew more confident, more aggressive.

And Cedric, no matter how gentlemanly he seemed, lost all that when he heard Harry _whine_.

* * *

There’s a smugness about Harry as he sees people whisper as he passes by with Cedric grinning like a fool on his side.

He was even smugger when he sits on his bed.

Surely, tonight, the dark lord would make good on his promise.

Harry arranges himself on the bed as provocatively as he could—he was only wearing boxers—and pretends to sleep.

Like he didn’t do anything wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like an idiot, I accidentally posted this chapter in Saint Riddle and noticed a little too late. I don't even remember what I wrote in the notes I just know I want to thank you all for staying since I started writing. Thank you for always leaving comments and kudos. This my gift to you! Merry Christmas! <3


	20. Chapter 20

Cedric blushes as Harry once again pulls him into one of the broom closets.

Not that he was complaining. Harry has been very enthusiastic about… this stuff they were about to do… since they’ve first done it.

Cedric was never one to do physical things.

His last girlfriend, also his first love, they were both so, well, pure. Innocent. Always just enjoyed each other’s company. But Harry was different.

Cedric's never had a boyfriend before, and he didn't think he'd have one until he met Harry.

Wonderful, perfect Harry whose smile alone could make Cedric’s heart beat faster than training for Quidditch.

Who could deny Harry?

Not Cedric.

Not anyone Cedric knows.

Except maybe his friend Gilderoy who was probably, mostly, really homophobic, who lifted one of his judgmental, egotistical eyebrows when Harry proposed to date. And who, not so inconspicuously, told him that his parents would be disappointed if they found out he had a boyfriend.

Cedric ignored him.

His parents loved him.

Dating men wouldn’t be an issue.

So now he had Harry.

Sweet charming Harry who was already pushing him against the wall with that naughty glint in his eyes.

The Slytherin was determined to do it every day.

And Cedric wasn’t one to deny him of something they both clearly enjoyed doing.

* * *

Nothing was happening yet.

But Harry was not yet discouraged.

Hogwarts was a tough castle to crack.

Of course, nothing was happening.

Because Tom Riddle was literally the dark lord.

He couldn’t just appear here.

Or send a Howler.

It all had to happen outside, which would probably be on Christmas break. It would be easier to talk to him on one of the Black estates.

So he just had to wait.

So he does it harder every day, pulling Cedric unfailingly somewhere isolated and then just starts snagging his handsome little face, knowing the harder Harry went, the harsher _The Punishment™_ would be.

When Christmas break finally comes, Harry leads Cedric once more into seclusion.

Just one last final hot and heavy makeout session before he would finally see Tom again. Maybe his aunt and uncle would also accompany him. It would be a reunion, no matter how short it was. Harry would take any minute he could open with them.

When Harry arrives in the Black mansion, he sits in the waiting room.

He was so sure they were going to come.

He could feel it in his bones.

And true enough, the fireplace blazes with life.

Harry grins.

He was right.

Someone just floo-ed in.

* * *

It wasn’t just one person though.

“Auntie! Uncle!” Harry says excitedly running towards them. Harry eagerly waits for a third person.

But no one else appeared.

Harry tried hard not to look disappointed and grins up at his guardians instead. "I missed…" But they didn't look too happy, though they tried to smile. They were obviously tired. "You…"

“Harry,” Auntie Bella says, caressing his face gently. “We can’t stay long.”

Harry frowns. Why did they look so serious? Were they not happy to see him? It’s been so long.

"Dumbledore is hunting our lord down," Lucius suddenly says, cutting straight to the point. "Lord Voldemort's been on the run since you started school."

No. Harry looks at them confused. Hunting down? On the run? The words didn’t make sense to Harry.

“But—“ He looks at them. “In your letter, you were getting married—“

“We had to—we could _die_ , Harry,” Bellatrix says, so uncharacteristically somber. “We wanted to marry before that could happen.”

No. No. They were the most powerful people Harry knew. Harry laughs nervously. “Surely, no one has to die, Aun—“

“We will give our life for our lord if needed be,” Lucius says, looking utterly exhausted, more mature than Harry could ever remember him.

Harry feels his knees weaken. “Is it that serious?”

Bella gives a tight nod. Like she didn’t want to admit it, but she had to. It would have been blasphemous then, if Harry asked them before. All of them always believed that Tom was invincible. “Lord Voldemort narrowly escaped their last encounter. Sorry we weren’t able to write.”

“I tried to keep it from you,” Lucius says grimly. “But you have to be prepared, Harry.”

That would explain the letter Lucius sent filled with only positive news. Those marriages weren’t done because they wanted to. They needed to. It was made in desperation.

"If all of us go, you must say you are innocent." Lucius grabs him by the shoulders. "Don't come after us. Don't defend us. If we die, if we get sent in Azkaban, don't—" Lucius's voice breaks. "Don't do anything. Stay quiet. Stay innocent. Stay alive."

“Aunt Walburga will take care of you,” His aunt says, face hard. “You’re a Black. You are _my son_.” Her eyes glisten. “I’ve already installed your name on our family tree. No one will go after her or you. She’s the Black matriarch. You will be safe there. And you will inherit all that is mine.”

It was all happening too fast. What were they saying? Harry couldn’t understand, couldn’t process, “But—but—“

“Don’t worry,” Lucius says, a gentle smile on his face. “We’re just telling you this as a precaution. These are dangerous times. The Order wants to destroy us before the chosen one can even grow up.”

“Lord Voldemort thought it unnecessary to tell you,” Lucius adds. “He doesn’t know we’re here. He’s always been prideful and stubborn, and for good reason, he’s unmatched in everything he does… but they say Dumbledore was also exceptional, and he’s got of years of experience ahead of Tom.”

“We have to go,” Bella suddenly says.

And then Harry sees it. For the first time. The Dark Mark. On her arm. On Uncle Lucius’ as well. Glowing bright green, snake moving menacingly. It looked like it hurt. Harry often heard it hurt. But they did not even flinch. There was no question now, of whose side they were on. If they were caught, the dark mark would brand them as criminals.

“We love you,” Lucius says, hugging him tight.

Bella kisses him on the forehead.

“Don’t forget our ten-step Korean routine,” Lucius says solemnly, before disappearing with Bella.

Harry stands there, stunned. Not knowing if he should cry or faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we ready... for PAIN?!?!?! When I said this is Crack, I actually meant Crack Your Heart Into a Million Pieces. HAHAHAHAHA just kidding. Or not. SKSKSKSKKSK.
> 
> Thank you everyone for your warm support. Huhuhu. I really am so happy that you are enjoying this. Sometimes, I even feel pressured because I feel like I will disappoint you all. Lol. :( But you have always been kind to me so thank you!
> 
> This chapter is for Nicole and Miss Tsar/ina Sequel Request who has not yet revealed their name to me. 👀
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com) and Twitter @temptresslove_ (esp if u love anime, mangas, kdramas and all the shebang, yes?)


	21. Chapter 21

“Are you okay, babe?”

“What?” The Slytherin asks, his face adorably confused.

Cedric's heart skips a beat. Harry was always giving him looks that made him feel like the luckiest man on earth. But today, Cedric had to focus. His boyfriend was obviously troubled by something. He's been like this since Christmas break.

“You’ve been staring at your breakfast for a solid five minutes.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” He immediately picks up his knife and fork. “I was just...”

Cedric’s eyes widen as Harry’s voiced breaks.

“I miss them.” The Slytherin cries. “I miss them so much.”

Cedric's body moves on its own; he puts his arms around Harry, pulling him closer and willing him to cry at his chest so no one could see.

From what Cedric understood, Harry has been homeschool before coming to Hogwarts. But this was the first time he cried because of his parents. Cedric knew Harry loved his parents. He always lit up while talking about them… but from what he gathers now, it's been a while since Harry last saw his family. It seemed as the Black's main heiress, Bellatrix was always busy while his father Rudolphus, also being the firstborn heir, was quite busy as well. So they didn't get to see each other. Harry was obviously forlorn because of this, and it was Cedric's job to make sure he felt better.

Harry was shaking in his arms, sobbing.

“Let’s get out of here,” Cedric whispers in his ear.

The classrooms were already filling up with students, everywhere else was filled with people, and they were already getting strange looks, so before Cedric knew it, he was leading his boyfriend to where it would surely be empty at this hour.

The dorms.

He tucks Harry in the bed.

“You should skip class today,” He says, brushing the hair out of Harry’s face.

There were tears on his cheeks. He looked so pretty, and Cedric wanted nothing more than to kiss him and make him moan his name like Harry always did when they started kissing.

“I’ll bring you lunch,” Cedric says instead, controlling himself, kissing him on the forehead.

But when he turns, he feels a hand on his robe. And when he looks at Harry, the Slytherin was looking at him desperately. “Don’t leave,” he pleads. “Stay. Stay with me.”

Cedric has never missed a class in all his life.

“Alright, babe. I’ll stay with you.” He sits at the foot of the bed, but Harry cries again.

“Here,” Harry pats the empty space beside him. “Stay beside me.”

Harry was going to be the death of him.

Cedric carefully lays beside him, careful to stay on his side of the bed.

But Harry, as Cedric knew, faces him and starts _kissing_.

No one else was around, and Cedric… Cedric had a lot of self-control but he always lost all of it when it came to Harry.

“Babe, stop,” He says, already getting breathless.

“Babe…” Harry says. “Please? I need this today. I won’t do anything bad,” He adds, blinking innocently. “Just kisses… and touching…”

* * *

“You are an idiot,” Harry declares.

“I’m at the top of my class—“

“You’re still an idiot.” Harry says again, surer this time, pushing his eyeglasses higher up the bridge of his nose.

Cedric wanted to kiss him.

“So you’ll be my date then?” Cedric asks as nonchalantly as he could. “For the Yule Ball?”

“I’m your boyfriend,” Harry says, exasperated now. “You don’t have to ask.”

Cedric knew he didn’t, but he still did. Because all things considered, they were in their seventh year now. And going together _together_ on a Yule Ball had… certain connotations. Of course, Cedric wouldn't force Harry to do it if he didn't want to, but he's been considering it for a long time now. It was time to take their relationship to another level. A good number of seventh years who were in a relationship did it during, or rather, to put it more accurately, _after_ the Yule Ball. It was like a tradition. For some people.

Cedric had been nervous about asking Harry about it, but seeing as how the Slytherin agreed they’d go together _together_ , he could at least breathe a little easier now. It would be nice if they could share that moment together. Be each other’s first. (Lol, joke’s on _you_.)

But Cedric also had the feeling that Harry did not know what he was signing up for when he said yes to Cedric. He looked far too unruffled…

“What?” The Slytherin asks, munching innocently on a sausage.

Cedric could only look at it in his mouth.

“N-Nothing.”

It would be fine. Harry was always enthusiastic about snogging. Surely, this time it would be no different.

Cedric finishes his breakfast and happily walks Harry to all his classes.

* * *

Everything seemed surreal.

It’s been a year since Harry last saw his aunt and uncle. And it’s been years since he last saw Tom.

Harry had waited every day in front of the fireplace, worried that if he wasn’t there and they did appear, he would miss them. Who knows how long until they could contact him again?

Harry felt lost when his seventh year came around.

But he was thankful for his friends, who, in their late teens, were such comical hooligans, Harry couldn't help but forget even just for a while. Cedric was there too, supportive and kind. Harry felt bad about using him, but… he couldn’t find it in himself to feel _too_ bad. Maybe he really was a Slytherin now. A Death Eater through and through. And he wasn't _exactly_ using him. Harry did make an effort to be a proper boyfriend for Cedric. The Hufflepuff certainly always tried. And it wasn't so bad… when they started kissing. Cedric possessed that teenage enthusiasm, which Harry was only too happy to oblige. It was a good distraction.

But it was a different story when he was alone at night. In his bed, with no nothing to keep him from his own mind but the distant snoring of his dorm mates.

It was hard to sleep.

He couldn’t remember the last time he actually slept well or woke up without a nightmare.

Sometimes he cried. Sometimes, he stared blankly at the ceiling. Sometimes, he convinced himself that he’s lived this way before—alone and an orphan. It shouldn’t be any different now.

It was sheer exhaustion that made him fall asleep if he ever did—from crying or from not sleeping from the past nights.

This was one of those nights.

He’s asleep after a few hours of staring at nothing.

But just after he closed his eyes, Harry felt something tugging at his sleeves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHEHEHE I WANNA START THE NEW YEAR RIGHT BY DOING WHAT I LOVE AND SHARING IT WITH YOU GUYS HEHEHEHEHE HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!!! I claim that this new year will be our best yet and in whatever circumstances we are in, we will come out victorious AF! We claim it and we manifest it!!!!! <333333
> 
> Thanks for the overwhelming amount of comments last chapter. 🥺 You always spoil me. <3
> 
> PS. Do you guys think I should remove the Underage tag? Nothing really happened (though I planned that there would be something when Harry turned sixteen but he is of legal age now in the wizarding world)???
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com) and Twitter @temptresslove_ (especially if u like anime, mangas, manhwas and stuff also please mention me!!! so i know i should follow u hehehe)


	22. Chapter 22

“Harry.”

Harry bolts awake, surprised. He was about to scream when he saw just who was waking him up.

It was a dream. That was the only explanation.

“T—“

“Shh,” The man says. “I cannot stay for long. The castle is too strong.”

The sight of his face makes words tumble out of Harry’s mouth, unrestrained and unstoppable.

“Take me away,” Harry whispers urgently. “I don’t like it here anymore. I want to be with you, _dada_ —“

Tom’s face is unreadable, his brown eyes pitch black in the dark.

 _It was a dream_ , Harry thinks once more.

 _He_ was a dream.

Such a beautiful, beautiful dream.

"I thought I told I'd know," Tom says, voice deadly low. His face was too close and Harry could _feel_ him talk, breath teasing at his skin.

“Know what?” Harry was too distracted to understand the dark lord’s meaning. He was _so_ handsome, _fuck_. How did Harry ever think that anybody else could compare? Without meaning to, one of his hands reaches up and gently touches Tom’s face. So real. He felt _so_ real.

A hand clasps over his, the movement making Harry look into Tom’s eyes. “When you disobey me.”

Harry’s breath gets caught in his chest. _“Never.”_

Lord Voldemort did not look convinced.

If it was possible, the dark lord’s eyes darken even more.

His voice turns deceptively casual, like they are back home, and he is admonishing Harry for the most mundane things.

“I find it quite fascinating,” Tom drawls. “That you would repeatedly disobey a rule I have most certainly emphasized and even underlined _twice,_ ” The dark lord says venomously. “The sheer _disrespect_ —“

“I miss you.” Harry puts both his hands on either side of Tom’s face now, not really hearing the words the man was saying, still wondering if this was real. “I miss you _so_ much.”

Harry’s face felt wet, and only does he realize that he was crying.

The dark lord looks stunned.

But Harry didn’t care. He comes closer and puts his arms around Tom’s neck. “Don’t leave me,” He begs. “Please don’t leave me again. Please, please take me with you.”

The dark lord does not move.

Harry starts hyperventilating, starting to cry so much he was shaking.

The dark lord pulls away, and Harry tries to keep him close, to force him to stay, but he was so strong, he was always so much stronger than Harry.

“We will see each other again,” Tom says quietly, the hardness of his voice a promise.

And then he was gone.

* * *

Harry would have thought that seeing Tom again would make him have best sleep of his life. Turns out, seeing his lord only made him excited. Harry kept on turning and twisting in his bed, imagining Tom's handsome face, the feel of his skin against Harry's hands, his low masculine voice. A shiver runs down Harry's spine, and he can feel the wonderful lively beating of his heart against his chest in a constant _badum badum badum_ …

_“We’ll see each other again…”_

Just remembering that made Harry blush and ridiculously giddy.

It was such a little thing, but it was a promise to Harry.

They _will_ see each other again.

He trusted Tom, and that was all that mattered.

Harry has been thinking about it quite a lot, and realized when he graduated, it would be the most opportune time to finally go back to his family again. They could live in their little abode—everyone called it that though it was ridiculously luxurious—and be together again. Eating dinner and playing together. And maybe Harry could even start attending meetings now that he was fully grown up.

But there was still that matter with Dumbledore that Tom was facing now.

Harry frowns.

The idiot, why did he go here? It was so dangerous. This was Dumbledore’s territory. Something bad could happen to him. Did he really have to do something so risky just to warn Harry about disobeying him?

Harry _grins_.

Tom was so _stupid_ for Harry.

But Harry could say the same about himself.

Harry was stupid too.

For Harry.

For the first time in months, genuine laughter comes out of his mouth.

God, he was so stupid for Tom too.

The dark lord came to this castle just so Harry wouldn’t go on a date with Cedric to the Yule Ball?

How positively _youthful_.

Harry thought that he was the only teenager in their family. Harry snickers. Turns out…

Wait.

_Wait._

Cedric—the Yule Ball—a long-honored tradition— _bloody hell_ …

How could Harry not realize it sooner?

The Yule Ball was the night where most everyone… lost their virginity.

To their dates.

Harry smirks.

Well, well, well…

Stupid for Harry, indeed.

* * *

Harry nervously fidgets as he makes his way into the Great Hall.

Overwhelmed with last night's… happenings, he completely forgot what he must do today.

Cedric was _so_ nice, and it still broke Harry's heart somewhat. But, Harry strengthens his resolve, Harry has been on the receiving end of this so many times, and it only ever hurt the first few times. Cedric will be okay. He was charming anyway, handsome and perfect, and even when they were in a relationship, a lot of witches still pined over him.

Harry has been in this situation many times before. It shouldn’t be any different now.

But when he finally got the Hufflepuff alone, Cedric was… not looking him in the eyes.

"Is… everything alright?" Harry asks, heart pounding in his chest. Had Tom gotten to him first? Did he threaten him? Force him to break up with Harry?

“No,” the Hufflepuff says, still avoiding eye contact. “Harry,” He begins hesitantly. “We… we have to break up.”

“ _What?_ ” Harry’s eyes widen. _“Why?”_ What did Tom do? Did he terrorize him? The poor boy looked so frightened.

“It’s…” He rubs a hand on the nape of his neck. “It’s complicated.”

 _“Complicated?”_ Did Lord Voldemort threaten to _torture_ him or something?

“It’s my parents,” He finally confesses. “They…” He gulps and avoids Harry’s eyes. “They don’t approve. Of us.”

"Oh," Harry says in surprise. Well. That certainly made things easier. Tom probably had someone leak—

“Don’t take it out on Gilderoy,” Cedric pleads.

Gilderoy? What would Gilderoy have to to do with—

“He’s always had my best interests at heart.”

Now Harry understood. It wasn’t Tom at all. Gilderoy has been side-eyeing him since he and Cedric started dating. Best interests? More like he’s _interested_ in Cedric. The boy was still not out of the closet and was taking it out on Harry.

Harry couldn’t believe his luck.

It was time to use what he’d really learned in all his time with the world’s top Death Eaters.

Harry sniffs, willing himself to cry. “But I thought—you—we—loved—“ He sobs exaggeratedly, procuring a handkerchief out of nowhere and blowing his nose in it. “Love!” He says dramatically.

“H-Harry,” Cedric looks at him, alarmed. “I-I can’t do anything now but I promise you, when we’ve graduated, I’ll—“

“ _Waaaaah_ ,” Harry wails. “No! You don’t have to give me empty promises!”

“They’re not—“

“You boys are all the same!” He shouts. He pushes Cedric away. “Don’t ever talk to me again!”

Then he runs out the Great Hall, crying and sniffing, everyone parting like the Red Sea before him to let him through.

It was as good as any performance could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EHEHEHEHE i have no idea where this story is going after the next chapter or two so... EHEHEHEHE
> 
> HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> Thank you to every one who commented and kudos-ed! Also, thank you to those who took interest in The Snake King as well. I might post another preview but we'll see hehe
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to crowgirl23 and Someone who's name is not revealed to me once more. HAHAAHAHA
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com) <3
> 
> PS. I checked like five times if I was posting this chapter in the right fic lol 🤡


	23. Chapter 23

Harry runs his hands over his robes once more.

It was one of the more expensive ones, Harry knew. He’d ordered it quite determinedly from Madame Malkin’s.

“Spare no expense, Madame,” He said to the great surprise of the old woman who was happy to work without a budget.

Tom and Harry haven’t seen each other since Harry went to Hogwarts and over the school year, Harry had a growth spurt. Okay, not so much that he’d be scouted as a basketball player, but just enough to know he’d matured. He’d lost all his baby fat, and he was just overall leaner and, well, prettier. Harry liked to think that he’d be a part of the Mean Girls if his aunt and uncle were around. Harry was sure Tom hadn’t appreciated Harry’s new height. Nor did he see how much weight he’d lost.

But it was no matter.

What Harry was wearing now exaggerated his height and his weight. Both excess and lack of, consecutively.

Because even if he did not have a date anymore, and he did not dare take another in light of Tom’s warning, Harry was… expecting someone. Something.

Harry reasoned that if the dark lord did not want him to sleep with anyone else, then that would mean… he would like to take it for himself, wouldn’t he? Harry’s innocence, chastity—all his virtues Tom would take.

And Harry would gladly give it to him.

This was, after all, the Yule Ball.

It was tradition, to lose one’s virginity to another.

And Harry was quite sure that there was going to be another visit tonight.

Or at least he hoped there would.

Harry's prepared everything—a simple portkey that would take them to the Chamber of Secrets the moment Tom arrived, some beddings (he did think there would be no beds in the Chamber) he cast with a shrinking spell that would return to its original size once pulled out, some sexy lingerie (IN CASE). Condoms. Lube. Though something told Harry, Tom would prefer it raw. Fuck him bare and use spit as lubrication. Which Harry preferred too, really. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

It would hurt for a while.

But… Harry did have an unhealthy kink for that too. So. 😎

Harry also thought about preparing himself, but Harry wondered what the consequences would be if he found out it wasn’t any of his body parts that touched Harry’s sacred hole first. It was tempting to court the man’s temper. But the dark lord might be one for _edging_ as punishment, and Harry honestly couldn’t take any more teasing than he endured all these years.

He wanted Tom’s cock inside him ASAP. And given the dark lord’s _size,_ it would already too long to prepare Harry. If the man decided to punish him by teasing, Harry would _die_. He might even start dueling Tom so he would just start fucking Harry. That was possible too.

But there was something in Harry’s mind that was telling him that he was getting ahead of himself too.

Lord Voldemort was still on the run from Dumbledore.

Harry hasn’t seen the professor since Harry first came to Hogwarts.

He just assumed that Dippet was the headmaster and Dumbledore may be interning at Beauxbatons or Durmstrang before Hogwarts poached him by tempting him through doubling or tripling his salary or something like that.

But it turned out he really was a professor here after all.

Harry can’t deny that he was worried.

Harry still couldn’t forget the looks on his aunt and uncle’s faces.

He was so excited to see Tom that he’d forgotten what his uncle had told him.

Tom was proud. Stubborn. He would not know defeat even if it stared him in the face. Harry had complete trust in his abilities and his genius and his talent but… Harry remembered Dumbledore in his past life too. Formidable and Neville's very own trainer. It wasn't… exactly a great secret that Neville sucked at magic in their first year. The wizarding community had been worried about how a pudgy magically-challenged child could ever protect them against a dark lord when Dumbledore took him under his wing and transformed him into a _true_ chosen one. There came a time when Neville started winning against Harry in DADA duels. It didn’t come as a shock, but it still hurt Harry’s pride. There were ever really two things he was good at. And Neville had surpassed him in one. Harry eventually came around to accepting it. What good would a savior do if he couldn’t even defeat a classmate his own age?

Though, Harry never did know the outcome of Neville’s fight against Lord Voldemort in Harry’s past life. Did the chosen one truly win against the prodigy that is Lord Voldemort?

And now, would Tom, without his Horcruxes (which Harry was kind of guilty of until now but also _not_ sorry for just so it was clear to everyone), win against a Dumbledore in his prime, who’s intent on ending him even before Neville has set foot into Hogwarts?

It was all too overwhelming for him to think about, Harry settles for watching his classmates dance instead.

He'd dance with them if he weren't such a complicated mix of excited and nervous.

The last time he was overly carefree and his guardians ended up being in a perilous situation.

Harry didn’t want that to happen again.

What if this time Tom doesn’t show up? And what if… what if despite his promise to Harry he would somehow get hurt or… or… what if Dumbledore bested him somehow?

Harry would never live with himself for _dancing_ when Tom was in mortal danger.

“Oh, look,” A student near Harry excitedly points at the professors’ table. “He’s back.”

There are immediate lively whispers as the students see what she was pointing at.

Harry looks as well.

Turns out, he could dance as much as he wanted to tonight.

Tom has given him the greatest Christmas gift of all.

Dumbledore was back.

He was walking with a limp.

And he did _not_ look happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the Birthday Weekend Extravaganza continues!!! SKSKSKSK Thanks to everyone who greeted me. Here's another!
> 
> This particular chapter is dedicated to me HAHAHAHA for being a year older and crowgirl23 whose generosity seems to know no bounds at all?!?!?! WOW honestly if ur reading this i dm-ed you on twitter HAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> Thanks to everyone who commented last time! Comments are honestly my lifeline and I would legitimately stop writing if I don't get any (I have a leo moon and need attention and praises HAHAHAHAHA) so thank you for _literally_ motivating me to write on. HAHAHAHAHA! 
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com) and celebrate my birthday with me, by me, for me! HAHAHAHAHAHAhuhuhuhu i love celebrations sorry HAHAHAHAHA


	24. Chapter 24

Blaise tries to catch his breath. He had some wounds here and there and he couldn’t feel his left arm, and he could feel something wet on his right calf. He didn’t dare look down at how much blood he was losing. Or if it was his blood at all. He just knew that he was breathing. And he was alive.

It was over.

Finally, it was over.

The war they’ve been bolstered through so carelessly in their youth was over.

After this, he just wanted to go home and take a long, good bath.

“He’s gone,” Pansy suddenly says beside him, panting just as hard from exhaustion.

“What?” Blaise asks. A lot of people were gone. “Who?”

“Harry.”

Blaise couldn’t have heard that right. _“Potter?”_

“Yes,” The Slytherin witch confirms.

_“Fuck.”_

Blaise Zabini runs his hand through his hair. Blaise saw him, jumping behind Neville to catch a spell meant for the savior. The idiot. Blaise wanted to punch something, anything. Harry has always been like that. He lived as though he didn’t matter at all. And Blaise has tried, Merlin, everyone who has ever courted him had tried, to make him feel special, to shower him with gifts, to make him… come out of his shell and break down his walls. But it has always been the same. Harry always seemed like he has moved on, like he’s decided for himself not to make any relationship possible.

He broke hearts more than any person Blaise knew. What was worse he didn't do it to be playful or cruel. He just… couldn't see any future with any one of them.

So many pureblood men had tried. Harry was so pretty, so talented, charismatic. But he didn’t let anyone in. Emotionally. Merlin knows he would let anyone in… that hole but that wasn’t the point.

Even with friends, he was the same.

Blaise hoped that no matter where he was now, he’s finally opened up.

“He sacrificed his life,” Blaise says, anger and disbelief in his voice. “That idiot.”

Harry has never been… patriotic in all Blaise’s memory of him. Harry was only ever interested in Quidditch and Defense Against the Dark Arts and every time someone told him that he should use his talents for actual fighting, he would make some smart joke and totally evade the subject.

No, Harry did not like fighting.

But when the Order called for volunteers, he was there.

And when faced with the decision to save himself or the chosen one, Harry chose Neville.

Harry chose Neville.

But they were both dead now.

The idiot sacrificed himself for Neville who also died on the battlefield.

“Our work’s not done yet,” Pansy calls. “We have to report what happened on our battle station.”

Blaise still couldn’t believe Harry was dead.

Blaise knew he should have convinced Harry somehow to join the dark side. Or encourage him to stay neutral. Blaise was so _sure_ that Harry’d be safe because of his laid-back attitude. But Blaise often forgot that Harry, in all his playfulness and charm, was a Gryffindor.

And when it mattered, he was there.

But exactly because of that, now he was gone.

And the dark lord has won.

Neville was not their savior after all.

* * *

Dumbledore was always present at the professors’ table now to Harry’s great relief.

And Harry was graduating soon.

Which meant he could say goodbye to the old coot’s deceptively calm face and finally go back to where he belonged.

Every day Harry wished time would go by faster.

And it does.

When Harry comes home to one of the Black manors, finally a graduate of Hogwarts, seventeen, and _legal_ , he expects his guardians to once again show up, but this time to whisk him away back into their little home.

Harry eagerly waits in front of the fireplace with his bags already packed.

The fireplace, indeed, as Harry expected, fires up almost immediately just as he sat on the couch.

Harry stands abruptly, already ready to greet his aunt and uncle with warm hugs and kisses.

But the smile on his face freezes.

Because it was not Bella or Lucius that came to bring him home.

It was Tom.

Looking more even more handsome than when Harry last saw him.

He did not even look like he’d been running away from Dumbledore at all. He looked entirely unfazed, indifferent, even prouder than he had been.

Before Harry could process what was going on, the dark lord grabs him by the hand and they both disappear.

* * *

But it was not to their home that they went.

This was a new place.

Smaller, Harry could see.

Well, small, really, now that Harry could look around.

For starters, it was a _bungalow_.

And it… it looked like it was made for… for _one_ person.

Harry whirls around to face the dark lord in sudden realization.

“Where are Auntie Bella and Uncle Lucius?” He asks, heart pounding his chest. Surely, he would not, they would _not_ live alo—

“They’re married,” The dark lord says as if it was obvious. “They are in their own homes.”

“O-own—“ Harry starts hyperventilating. Bloody hell. “You’re… saying… that I—“ He breathes. “That _we_ —“

"We will live together alone, yes," The dark lord confirms, looking way too casual about their arrangements that—

“Where am I going to sleep then?!” Harry demands. “There’s only one room that looks like a bedro—“

But Tom only looks at him with an eyebrow up. “You’ll sleep where you’ve always slept, Harry.”

Harry swallows, not quite liking the way Tom was talking to him as if he were a child.

“Beside me,” Lord Voldemort says, a glint in his eyes Harry did not _want_ to understand. “In one room. In one bed.”

Harry turns away from the dark lord quickly, afraid that Tom might see something in his face that was unbecoming. Like the way he was sure his whole head suddenly turned into, quite literally, a _bloody_ _tomato_ from the heat he could feel in his cheeks all the way to his ears.

He’d been fantasizing about god knows what since he saw Tom.

And now the man was just—he was just—

Handing everything Harry wanted on a silver platter.

And Harry was not prepared for it.

(Even though he really was—with the number of condoms and lubes and lingerie and even _sex toys_ he had packed.)

The house was so _small_.

There was nowhere to hide.

Harry closes his eyes and breathes in deep.

“That’s good,” Harry says, turning towards Tom with a smile. He puts a hand gently on the dark lord’s arm. “I really missed you, Tom.”

He hoped that Tom would appreciate his display of maturity and start treating him as an adult. Harry would have more chances that way. This would be a good start to get where Harry wanted to get.

But in a turn of events that nobody predicted, Tom returns the smile, only his was entirely shark-like.

 _Predatory_.

“I missed you too, Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaise: harry is dead huhuhu  
> Harry: only that DICK will keep me alive
> 
> SKSKSKSKSKKSKS
> 
> Hello, everyone!!! The Birthday Weekend continues!!!!!! Thanks to everyone who commented and greeted me a Happy Birthday! Don't worry about greeting late. For all we know, today is my real birthday... HOHOHOHO
> 
> THIS IS DEDICATED TO ALICE AND 6acikAM4u FOR THEIR BIRTHDAY GIFT TO ME HUHUHUHU THANK YOU I LOVE U FOREVER WATCH OUT FOR THE THIRD INSTALLMENT OF THE SNAKE KING!!! 😤
> 
> Follow me on *sings* [TuuUUMmblrrr ](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com) wat sorry im hyper HAHAHAHHA


	25. Chapter 25

Tom almost smirks.

The boy was still clueless after all this time.

He was fluttering his eyelashes so prettily, Tom was tempted.

And perhaps he was.

Wasn’t that why he sent the boy away in the first place?

He was only fifteen then—already losing some of his childhood weight, eyes shining brighter, smiles getting wider, and dreams getting dirtier.

Tom often woke up to the boy whimpering, moaning, clinging on to him—his body giving Tom’s thighs little humps. Tom had been amused.

But even though Tom knew the boy’s mind was older than his body, he was still a boy. A teenager not yet ready for plucking. He’d sent him away, before Tom lost control.

The boy, after all, trusted him.

And Tom did not want to lose that sacred trust.

Harry’s feelings were painfully obvious, and Tom did not have to use Legilimens to know what his dear child was thinking now. That blush on his cheek was enough, that barely concealed excitement at his eyes told Tom everything he needed to know.

Harry was attracted to him.

He was seventeen now and perhaps thought it within his rights to seduce the dark lord.

Tom almost chuckled.

The boy was still so adorably _clueless_ after all this time.

When Lucius and Bella found him in their base, the order to send the child to an orphanage was already at the tip of his tongue.

But Tom had heard something. So loud, so clear in his head that he’d been surprised.

Babies did not have much in their minds except the most basic of emotions. Hunger. Happiness. Sleepiness.

But the boy’s mind then was alive with a succession of thoughts. Intricate thoughts. Tom did not have to enter his mind for him to hear it. Confusion. Surprise. A strange attraction to Tom. Then fear. A need for survival… and finally…

_“Lord Voldemort…”_

The infant thought so loud at first Tom thought he was mistaken.

_“Lord Voldemort,”_ the child thought again, the fear stronger and more intense this time around. Images of a pale, thin man flashed so vividly in the child’s mind.

Impossible…

How could a mere baby know such things?

But there some words that followed too.

_“The past…”_ The child thought. _“Sent back… time…”_

Tom had stilled for a moment, realization dawning on his mind.

_A time traveler_ , Tom thinks.

A time traveler given to him by the fates themselves to gain the ability to change his future…

A need for survival, the child had thought.

Tom will give him exactly that.

He'd also heard the boy call himself 'Harry'. Tom had dangled the name in Bellatrix's mind, exposing her to books, sounds, thoughts with that very same name. She'd taken his bait. And the boy was named his past name.

Tom gave the boy enough to enchant him, to court his trust. Afterward, the boy had been incredibly useful indeed. He'd said that Lucius and Bella will survive the sudden raid in their base. Tom had already begun planning his next steps if his best Death Eaters did not survive. He'd taken Harry first who was the most important to his future, and trusted that his followers were enough to take care of themselves.

Harry was right.

They were the strongest Death Eaters in Tom’s circle.

He took care in giving them special training befitting of their future as generals.

Tom had Harry sleep in the same bedroom to hear his mind better, to get accustomed to his moods, his thoughts, his warnings.

Then there was the matter with the Horcruxes.

Harry had been uncontrollable every time they tried to work on it.

Harry had been older and his thoughts were more guarded as his body and magic grew.

But his feelings were clear.

_‘NO!’_ His mind screamed.

And Tom heeded him.

Only afterward did he realize he was willing to throw away parts of his soul to be immortal. It would ruin him. Mind and body. Why, his attractiveness was his greatest weapon, second only to his mind then his magic. If he lost that, what then? Ugly people did not inspire devotion, Tom thought disgustedly. It was Machiavellian to rule with fear instead of love. But Tom liked ruling with both. He would rather be—Tom swallows— _mediocre_ than an—Tom swallows again— _ugly_ dark lord.

And so he never looked back at his Horcruxes again.

The first time Harry kissed him, on the cheek, cheeky little thing he was, Tom felt it.

Trust. Loyalty. _Affection._

He’d completely won over the boy.

Tom kept him close, those kisses, those hugs, the _dadas_ —Harry was too precious to ever be let go. He spoiled the boy senseless, giving him his every whim even when he did not ask. He’d taught the boy himself to improve his talents, it was already so immense, but it still had the potential to grow.

And then it started.

The wet dreams.

The wicked thoughts so loud in Harry’s head that Tom couldn’t help but overhear.

Tom teased the boy even then. Pretended he didn’t know.

Tom was tempted to tease him even further. Maybe a kiss. Some touches.

But Harry looked so young, Tom stopped himself.

Instead, when Lucius argued that Harry should be sent to Hogwarts, Tom had pretended to put up a fight. But he gave in in the end.

They needed the break.

He wanted Harry to grow up first.

Anyway, Harry would put up a fight if some impending danger was coming.

Tom let him go with a few rules he must follow.

Dumbledore’s sudden attack had taken Tom by surprise, but they had already changed things in the past. Harry probably did not see it as consequence.

Reports told him that his child has been quite naughty in Hogwarts.

The night Tom found out Harry’s intentions to bring the Diggory boy in the Yule Boy, he had been livid. He’d snuck into Hogwarts out of anger. He’d threatened the boy but—one look at his bright green eyes and Tom found himself using precious time just looking at them.

Tom struck Dumbledore as hard as he could after, using all his talent, his power, his brains, and finally mortally wounded his former teacher. He wouldn't be able to walk properly again. No magic, no spell, no potion could heal him.

And Harry could finally come back to him.

Now, he was here, blushing like a virgin, _“subtly”_ seducing him.

Tom could finally tease the boy tonight.

And maybe even _punish_ him for his past disobedience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FUCKING WROTE MORE IN THIS WEEK THAN I HAVE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE I AM SO FUCKING TIRED BUT I PUSHED ONE LAST TIME FOR THIS TO END MY BIRTHDAY BASH HAHAHAHA
> 
> A SURPRISE LOOK INTO TOM'S MIND!!!!!
> 
> SKSKKSKSKSKS
> 
> Some of you were concerned about Tom's sudden feelings... so. I thought. Here. Lol.
> 
> This for everyone who greeted me, commented and for @thelionsren for once again being generous and giving me an unexpected birthday gift!!! I am grateful to all of you! You really made this birthday memorable. 🥺
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com). <3


	26. Chapter 26

Harry sits on their bed uncomfortably as he waits for the dark lord to finish showering.

He felt like a newlywed virginal bride waiting for his husband.

Only, he wasn’t a bride.

He was more or less a son.

Lusting after his own father.

🙂

But they weren’t really related. So it wasn’t taboo. 😌

At least that's what Harry repeatedly tells himself as he rehearses all his seduction techniques for Tom.

Harry wondered what would work best on the dark lord. Did he want Harry to act all innocent? Like he didn't know what he was doing? Or did he like his sexual partners to be bold? To take control and to just take what they want?

Because Harry was very much tempted to just take what he wanted.

That cock in his mouth.

That cum in his throat and his face.

Merlin, Harry just wanted to suck him and to hear him _moan_. He wanted the dark lord harshly grasping at Harry's hair, thrusting into his mouth until Harry was crying and choking, his throat used like a mere sex sleeve.

Suddenly, the doorknob rattles.

And Harry straightens.

All those horny thoughts didn't exactly stop Harry from looking away and blushing the moment Tom entered their shared bedroom.

What was wrong with him?

It was the dark lord.

Harry had been lusting after him since he opened his baby eyes!

This was the time to move forward. This was the time for some good ol’ Harry Potter seduction.

But now that the opportunity presented itself...

The Lord Voldemort sits on his side of the bed, his perfect body covered with a robe, that handsome face even more gorgeous now in the dark, tempting Harry like the devil, his casual expression driving Harry crazy.

How could he look so unfazed sleeping beside a very pretty boy ripe for the plucking?

Harry wills his... boy parts not to get too excited.

His heart was beating so fast he could hear it ringing in his ears.

It felt so hot—why was it so—

“No goodnight kiss for the man who raised you?” The dark lord asks, one of his eyebrows raised.

Harry squirms. “Tom...”

But the dark lord was not done.

He moves closer. He smiles. "You know, you used to call me daddy."

Harry blushes harder.

“No, I didn’t,” he denies. “I used to call you… _dada_ …” He trails off.

Tom was looking intently at his lips, and Harry, in turn, could only look at his lips as well. He was so close. God, they were so close. How many times had he fantasized about this?

If Harry moved just a bit, he could close their distance.

And he could take those lips in his and start sucking at it like crazy.

_Fuck._

They—they could—Tom could— _tongues_ —

Then they could—Harry could reach out and touch. First at the top, Tom’s shoulders, his chest and then down to his abdomen until Harry’s hand reaches that forbidden spot, and beg, beg for that cock in his mouth and—

Harry bites back the whine at the back of his throat.

“ _Dada,_ ” He pleads.

Tom leans in closer and—

“Goodnight, my love.” He whispers so close into Harry’s he could feel his breath.

And then he pulls away and sleeps, leaving Harry absolutely breathless and wanting more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I deleted it the first time because I saw the mistakes too late. :( Im sorry if this still has mistakes my head feels empty lol tbh, I'm still so tired from producing all that birthday content huhuhahaha i pushed myself to write this. It was originally only three hundred words but I pushed and 500 was all I could do. :(
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented last chapter. There were a ton of you who shared your thoughts and I am absolutely floored. I feel so loved. I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this story! Thank you!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to xReinax for giving me a belated birthday gift. I hope you enjoyed The Snake King! Hehe
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com) and Twitter @temptresslove_


	27. Chapter 27

Harry _finally_ feels the dark lord rise beside him.

Tom has always been an early riser, and Harry has never been more thankful for it now.

He couldn’t sleep at all last night.

His body way too aroused, his mind racing with impure thoughts, and his heart beating loudly against his chest.

When Harry hears the doors shut, Harry runs towards the door and locks.

He goes back to the bed. He lies down.

He reaches down, past the fabric of his pajamas, and starts pumping himself.

* * *

Something occurred to Harry when he was trying very hard not to toss and turn that night, with Lord Voldemort sleeping so soundly beside him.

They could magic separate rooms.

Harry could sleep in another bed.

They could make another room. Make the house bigger inside. So why weren’t they?

“Magic can be easily detected,” Tom explains to Harry over breakfast. “This whole house does not contain magic. My wand has been unused since my last fight with Dumbledore.”

“So I can’t use my magic?” Harry asks in astonishment. The dark lord has been living like a muggle? For months? And he was _fine_ with it? Harry was impressed.

“You can’t use your wand,” Tom corrects him. “Hand magic is fine.”

He said it so casually that Harry for a moment sigh in relief.

Then he realizes that hand magic was literally impossible to do unless you were a genius or had years and years of training.

"B-but!" Harry starts to panic. He hasn't lived like a muggle for years! "Tom—"

“I’ll teach you,” The dark lord proclaims simply.

And Harry blinks. He said it so casually that Harry was quite flattered that the genius Tom Marvolo Riddle considered him talented enough to learn hand magic, but that was not true at all.

“To—“ Harry stops abruptly as he notices Tom was looking at him. “D-Do I have something on my face?”

“No,” the dark lord says, voice low. And in a turn of events that nobody saw coming, “I miss you so much, my love.”

Tom looked… innocent.

He looked so innocent that Harry did not know how to respond.

How could a dark lord look like _that_?

Harry has completely forgotten how to talk.

“Harry?”

Harry blinks. “Wh-what?”

“I said you used to sit on my lap on the mornings when I worked,” He says, that same innocence on his voice and on his face.

What did Tom _want_ from him?!

Harry was going to have a heart attack if the dark lord didn’t stop talking.

“You’re so big now,” Tom says suspiciously sounding like a real father, and then with a twinkle in his eyes says, “Let’s see if this old man can still carry you.”

First of all, Harry couldn’t believe that Tom just called himself an old man.

And second of all, did he just invite Harry to sit on his _lap_?

The words sounded so harmless, that Harry almost believed they were.

Still, Harry was frozen in his seat, not quite sure what Tom was asking him to do.

“Come now, darling,” Tom drawls. “Let’s see how _big_ you’ve grown.”

Robotically, Harry stands.

He couldn’t exactly think of an excuse to deny him.

What could he say?

 _No thanks that is **very** inappropriate, **daddy**?_????

But he _wanted_ things to be inappropriate. But Tom—

“Oh!” Harry squirms as his ass hits Tom’s lap, landing sideways on top of him.

Fuck, was all that… _muscle_?

Harry’s heart stops as Tom wraps his arms around Harry’s waist pulling him closer, his upper thigh definitely feeling—

_Fuck._

Cock.

That was the dark lord’s cock.

Harry sits as still as he could.

* * *

Harry was so tired.

Drawing magic from your core was very different from drawing it in a wand.

He only managed to lift one plate for all the long hours Tom tried to teach him, and it shattered the second after Harry lifted it.

What was worse was the dark lord always hovered _too close_ to him. Touching his hand to check if its movements were right, touching his back to correct his posture. Harry was glad he was wearing wizard robes, and Tom couldn’t see what exactly his touches were doing to Harry’s lower region.

It was a wonder how he managed not to cum by the way Tom’s hands always _lingered_. Or how his cock was _literally_ brushing against Harry as he chuckled about how _light_ Harry still was while he sat on his lap.

The teasing was too much.

Harry just wanted to sleep.

But the moment he enters the bedroom, he was reminded of the fact that he was sharing a bed once more with the dark lord.

Ah, fuck it.

They’ve slept together so many times before.

Harry was too tired anyway; he was sure he was just going to pass out.

So he just laid there, closing his eyes, moaning in delight when his muscles hit the soft bed.

“Harry, what is this?“ Harry hears the dark lord inquire.

Harry looks down at where Tom was looking and does not really—

“Did you…” Tom looks at him straight in the eye. “Touch yourself here?”

Harry looks at him blankly.

They say when you are about to die, your life flashes before you.

But all Harry could think about was: _Nonono!_ _No!_ That was _impossible_. Harry cleaned it all up before leaving the room. He couldn’t have possibly missed a spot. And he was so careful, _so careful_ not to let any of it spill on the bed.

“I-I-“

The dark lord chuckles lowly, and Harry looks at him with pure mortification in his eyes.

"There's no need to get embarrassed, darling," Tom comforts, putting an offending hand—possibly suggestively, but Harry was already too terrified to notice—and Harry _swears_ he can see the ghost of a smirk on Tom’s lips. “It’s natural for your age.”

Harry _gapes_ at the dark lord. And not in the way that he wanted to. His mouth hole was not gaping in arousal but gaping in absolute embarrassment.

“I-I-“ Harry feels himself redden. And in a true act of desperation shouts, “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

He throws the blanket over his head, heart pounding in his chest.

Harry could _die_ right now and he gladly would!

 _Especially_ if it meant disappearing from the face of the earth _forever_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... I just realized that this is now officially my longest fic since I started writing... wtf... We've come such a long way from all those oneshots!!! 😭 I think that writing in small parts like these really push me to write more, so I'm very happy to have discovered that!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did because I was grinning like an idiot when I was editing this. SKSKSKSKKS. Thank you, thank you so much for all your kind words in the last chapter no matter how short the update was!!! 🥺💖
> 
> Also, I'm v proud and happy to announce that I've gotten my third fanart! 😭🥰 This time for the Power Couple Series! Please check it out [here](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com/post/640745531127332864/now-that-i-have-outed-myself-as-tomarry-enthusiast), by the talented @fangirlyra! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @temptresslove <3


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we ready to eat? I said, aRE WE READY TO EAT?!

But the dark lord was not the dark lord for nothing.

Tom forcefully pulls away Harry’s blanket from him, taking away the only thing that hid his mortification.

Harry buries his head into the pillow.

“Harry,” the dark lord calls.

Harry doesn’t move.

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to be embarrassed about it.”

Harry feels a gentle hand on his hair, caressing quite… _lovingly_?

"Come, look at me, child," Tom orders.

Harry wanted to stay buried in the pillow forever. But… he couldn't exactly do that forever, could he? The longer Harry delayed this, the harder it would be to face the man.

Harry sniffles, not even aware he’d been crying.

"Oh, my love," Tom wipes his tears away with a thumb, holding Harry's face up, so he was looking directly at Tom's. "Don't cry."

Harry sniffles again, feeling himself pout at the dark lord. “Y-You didn’t have to make fun, dada.”

“I know, I’m sorry, my love,” The dark lord apologizes, pulling Harry close in a hug, and then Tom just—Tom just leans forward and _kisses_ him just right at the corner of his lips, in what the man probably thought was in a comforting way. Just at the edge, their lips almost _just_ touching.

Harry freezes, heart pounding, all the lust he’s felt for the dark lord coming back full force, wanting nothing more than to lean in again, and do it right. But Tom was already moving away.

“Da—“

“Come here,” The man interrupts, sitting on their bed and patting at his thigh in invitation.

And before Harry knows it, he’s being led to sit on Tom’s lap again, this time his back against the dark lord’s chest.

“It must be lonely to do it alone,” Lord Voldemort whispers in his ear.

Harry felt goosebumps all over his skin, his neck so _so_ warm from the dark lord’s hot breath, his back feeling the vibration of Tom’s chest as he spoke.

“I bet you feel frustrated all the time.”

This time Harry was sure, that that was the dark lord's lips on his ear, brushing at it gently, teasingly. Harry freezes, unsure what to do next, especially when the dark lord's hands slowly make their way on his waist, making him yelp in surprise as he was sensitive there, then under his thighs in featherlight touches.

“Dada will help you.”

And just like that, the hands underneath Harry's thighs force Harry's legs to open.

The dark lord hums. “Your clothes are getting in the way.”

Then they were gone.

Harry can barely process that he was sitting on Tom’s lap, his legs spread like a whore, and his clothes gone. He was fully exposed to the dark lord’s gaze. And Harry could only look in horror as he sees his own cock already hard, when nothing has even happened yet.

But Tom’s hands started moving, slowly, to his—

“Ngh,” Harry moans. “Dada, n-not there—“

“Don’t worry, baby,” Tom comments, voice low in his ear. “Dada’s going to make you feel good.”

And then his hands move, up and down, in a _traitorously slow_ motion around Harry’s cock, making the young boy whimper in protest.

“Dada, _please_ , faster,” Harry feels tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Shh, love. Be patient for dada, yes?” Tom kisses his earlobe.

“ _Aah_! Mmgh! ” Harry shuts his eyes from the pleasure.

Was this really _helping_ him?

Harry wanted to cry more; his whole body was thrashing in desperation, he wanted to cum. But it seemed like the dark lord wouldn't let him with how slow he was going.

There was already precum leaking on the tip of Harry’s cock.

“Dada, _please,_ ” Harry tries again. “Please, I’ll do anything you want. Just—just let me cum, please?”

Tom chuckles behind him, obviously enjoying the torture he was subjecting Harry to. This was Harry’s worst fear. Tom’s punishment being nothing more than teasing. He might never come tonight, and Tom was going just going to laugh about, cruel man that he was.

“Just enjoy it, Harry,” Comes the dark lord’s low voice again, this time very near his neck.

Harry was sure his lips were going to bruised and bloody any moment now. He was biting at it too hard.

“ _Dada!_ ” Harry shouts, feeling Tom’s hand go faster. “Dada, no! Please, I’ll—”

“I thought you wanted to cum, baby,” Tom goads him, lips touching the sensitive skin on his neck as he spoke. “ _Cum for dada_.”

Harry _screams_ , white dots filling his vision, temporarily blinding him from the force of his orgasm.

Harry collapses on Tom, breathing hard.

“Good boy,” Tom praises him from behind, kissing him on the top of his head.

Harry felt like he was going to go crazy from all the things that happened tonight. Tom's arms were wrapped around Harry's torso, gently caressing him with his hands, kissing him softly at his ears, his neck, his hair.

Harry was tired.

But the night was not over yet.

He turns towards his dada, letting his ass deliberately graze Tom’s cock as he moves.

“Dada,” He calls, eyes still half-lidded from pleasure.

“Yes, my love?” Tom kisses him on the cheek.

Harry looks at him innocently, and places a chaste kiss on his cheek as well. Then in one swift movement, puts his hand right on top of Tom's crotch.

Harry tilts his head to the side, his voice deceptively high and child-like. "Do you want me to help you too?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👁👄👁


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it goes on and on and on and on...

Last night’s events have given Harry courage.

Though he did pass out from tiredness after trying to give Lord Voldemort a hand job, he was totally refreshed today. And he was going to continue what they couldn’t last night.

He marches bravely towards the dark lord who was reading the morning papers on their dining table.

“Good morning, dada,” he greets brightly, and as nonchalantly as he could, bends down and kisses Tom right at his lip. Just a quick peck. Innocent. Inviting. A promise of what was going to come tonight.

Harry smugly pulls as away and proceeds to sit on his own chair when he feels a hand on his sleeve.

Harry turns to Tom, confused. “D-dada?” He stutters as he sees the look on Tom’s face.

The man looked bored, his eyes unreadable, totally unaffected by Harry's attempt at "teasing" him. Tom rests his face on his other hand. "Do it properly." He orders.

Harry blinks. “I’m sorry?”

“Do it properly,” Lord Voldemort says again, leaning his head further into his palm. “You’re older now, so do it properly.”

“Do what properly?”

Tom taps a finger on his lips. “Your good morning kiss.”

Harry always thought that he was going to die of old age.

But right then and there, Harry _swears_ his heart has stopped beating.

Tom was waiting for him, eyes not breaking contact.

Tom was giving him a chance.

Harry swallows and forces himself to move.

He leans down again and repeats what he did. He kisses the dark lord on his mouth. But… but what did he want? _Properly._ The man said to do it _properly._

Harry sucks on Tom's lower lip slowly, unsurely. He pulls away, thinking that was enough, but the dark lord's hand finds its way into Harry's nape keeping him in place.

The force of it makes Harry gasp in surprise, Tom taking that chance to slip his tongue into Harry’s mouth. And Harry—

Harry _melts_.

He feels his whole body weaken.

He _moans_ when Tom caresses his tongue. It was so _warm_ , so _goo_ d—Harry opens his mouth even more, to let the dark lord do as he pleases.

Harry always knew that Tom was going to be a good kisser but _damn_ , Harry was already feeling his knees weaken.

Harry has kissed a number of boys before in his past life, he'd kissed Cedric Diggory in this life, but nothing compared to _this,_ not when Tom was doing that thing with his tongue where he—and _oh_ , the way he strokes the roof of Harry’s mouth.

“Dada,” Harry whimpers, dazedly looking at Tom.

If all good morning kisses meant Tom would stick his tongue down Harry’s throat, then Harry was going to start waking up so much earlier so they could do it longer.

Tom smirks. “Good morning to you too, love.”

Tom pulling away and grabbing the Daily Prophet was obviously him dismissing Harry.

But Harry felt _hot_.

The feel of Tom inside his mouth plus the memories of last night…

Harry sits on the table, directly in front of Tom.

“Harry, get down,” Tom reprimands. “You’ll hurt yours—“

Harry pulls down his pants and his underwear.

“Harry—“

He spreads his legs.

“ _Dada,_ ” He says desperately. “I’m frustrated again,” Harry moves his hips to show Tom his hard cock. “Please help me.”

* * *

“ _Spoiled_ ,” the dark lord murmurs as he pumps Harry’s cock. “You’re such a s _poiled_ child.”

Harry can barely hear him, clinging as tightly as he could to his dada. It was the only thing he _could_ do, short of losing his mind.

It felt even more intense, Tom was doing it fast this time, not giving him any chance to think. He could only moan pathetically on the man’s chest.

“I raised a _slut_ ,” Tom goads in Harry’s ear.

Harry whimpers. “It— _mmhm_ —It’s your f-fault, dada,” Harry’s fist tightens on the dark lord’s robes.

“ _My_ fault?”

“Y- _aah! Ngh!_ Yes!”

“How so?”

“Y-you kissed—“ Tom’s hand deliberately grazes the tip of his cock. Harry _screams._ “You kissed me!”

“No, sweetheart,” His voice deliciously low. “ _You_ kissed _me_.”

Harry _cums_ —cums so hard that he went blind for a moment, seeing nothing but white.

"Dada," He says urgently, pulling Tom closer to him in a frenzy. "This time," He pants. "This time, I will help you too."

Harry drops on his knees and pulls Tom’s pants before he could protest.

Not that he did.

He let Harry do exactly as he wanted, just watching him almost uninterestedly from above.

Harry unbuckles his belt and feels triumphant as he sees the _bulge_ in Tom’s underwear, the tip already peeking out at the top.

Harry pulls it down as fast as he could, and yelps in surprise when _it_ hits Harry’s face as he frees _it_ from its confinement.

Harry’s eyes felt like it was going to pop out of its socket.

Has it always been that _huge_?

Harry has seen it before as a child, and even then, Harry knew it was big but… why did it look so much bigger now that Harry was seeing it again?

Harry gulps nervously.

That would never fit in his mouth. Well, the tip _could,_ but—only the tip _would_. The tip alone would already touch the back of Harry's throat if Harry put it in…

“Something wrong, sweetheart?” Tom asks from above him.

The _bastard_ looked absolutely _smug_.

Harry looks back at the dark lord’s cock, determined. He’s done this many times before. He can do it again.

But as he brings his face closer to the monstrous cock the dark lord probably only called his cock—no adjectives needed, it was, after all, a normal thing to him, but Harry was going to call it _The Monster Cock_ 💯 from now on as a sign of respect, it deserved that kind of reverence🙏🏼—Harry loses all his confidence.

Like a loser, he lifts his hand and starts pumping Tom instead.

He wanted to put it in his mouth, but he could never pleasure Tom like that. All he would do was choke.

Harry wanted to cry from the humiliation.

He didn’t even dare look up, afraid of what he’ll see in the dark lord’s eyes.

Harry focuses instead on using both his hands to stimulate Tom. Harry tries to remember all the tricks his ex-lovers had enjoyed.

This was his first time pleasuring Tom, and Harry was going to be damned if he couldn’t make the dark lord cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loool i wrote this feeling kinda out of my mind pls dont be mean in the comments lol bye huhuhu :(
> 
> i think like after 4-5 chapters this will be ending... ive got the perfect ending already, you guys are gonna love it youre going to cry so much... out of pain? out of laughter? we'll see SKKSSKSKKSKSSK
> 
> thanks for all the comments last chapter i wanted to reply bc yall were so witty but this week has been fucking hectic and i had my monthly visit so i was tired and dying and crying :(
> 
> hehe hoped you enjoyed this chapter!


	30. Chapter 30

Harry was shamelessly stealing kisses.

As they ate their breakfast (where Harry insisted to sit on Tom’s lap). On their hand magic lessons (where Harry insisted he couldn’t perform well if he wasn’t holding his dada’s hand). And during lunch. And dinner.

And the best part was?

The best part was the dark lord did not complain at all.

He looked terribly uninterested.

But he couldn’t fool Harry now.

Harry made his dada _hard_. And Tom _came_ on Harry’s face just this morning.

So Harry knew he had _some_ effect on the man, even though the dark lord barely revealed it.

So Harry excitedly pulls his dada into their room and just looks at Tom with a big grin on his face.

“You used to sleep buck naked beside me, you know,” Harry says cheekily, sitting on their bed. “You’re not doing that anymore.” Harry pouts. “Are you being shy to me now? Your _baby_?”

Harry grins even wider when Tom does not respond.

With a snap of his fingers, all Harry’s clothes vanish. He quickly turns to his stomach, knees folded, feet up in the air, giving the dark lord a delicious view of his pale back and his peachy bum, batting his eyelashes at the dark lord demurely. “I see why you did it all the time. It is _much_ more comfortable like this.”

Tom’s eyes looked dark. But Harry wasn’t sure, he was too focused trying to lift his ass to make it look fatter than it actually was.

And before Harry knew it, the dark lord was also fully naked in front of him.

And his dick was already hard.

And Harry would have squealed in delight.

But Harry didn’t even notice.

Because the moment Harry looked at his body, his eyes focused on something else entirely.

He gets up and walks with his knees on the bed. When he reaches its edge, he extends his arm.

“Dada,” Harry asks, breathless. “What is this?” He touches the scar on Tom’s chest.

“It’s nothing,” Tom says, trying to pull Harry’s hand away. But Harry brushes it off.

“Does it hurt?” He traces it gently.

“No,” The dark lord answers quickly. Too quickly. His voice was still smooth as velvet, and his face betrayed nothing.

But the muscles underneath his chest tensed so slightly. And Harry did not miss it.

A sudden rage fills him.

“Who did this to you? _”_ Harry hisses. _“_ Who _hurt_ you? _”_

“It’s nothing, my love. Do not worry about it.”

Tom tries to kiss him, and the distraction would have worked but—

“Who was it?” Harry asks again, voice deadly calm.

“It’s nothing,” Tom answers icily back.

Harry looks at him in the eye, searching for any clues though he knows he will not find any. Tom stares right back at him, cool and unfazed like he always is.

Harry has never seen this scar before.

Most certainly not before he left for Hogwarts.

That could mean one thing.

Dumbledore.

If Tom made him limp, then the old coot would retaliate as well.

A mortal wound on Tom’s chest.

It was not fading at all, and Harry had a feeling no magic or potion could help it.

“Oh, _dada_ ,” Harry says brokenly. “What has he done to you? Please tell me it’s nothing serious.”

Harry moves to embrace him, feeling tears prickle down his cheeks.

His poor dada…

He sobs into Tom’s shoulder.

Harry couldn’t believe it. How could this happen? And to Lord Voldemort no less?

He’d spent his entire childhood battling against Tom using Horcruxes, and now Dumbledore was just going to _scar_ him?

Harry had fought _so_ hard to keep his dada perfect.

“I will kill him, dada,” Harry swears, voice hard.

Tom looks at him for a long while, and chuckles. “Of course, you will, my child.”

Harry still feels absolutely murderous, but he can’t help but giggle, flattered by the dark lord’s confidence in him. Of course, he was trained by Tom himself. Harry’s long passed his limits in his past life. He was stronger now. More powerful.

Harry leans in to kiss Tom.

And Harry gasps when he remembers they were both naked.

“What is it, love?” Tom peppers kisses all over his neck.

“Nothing,” Harry shakes his head, pulling Tom in their bed.

Their bodies… against each other…

Touching and _rubbing_ like that… Tom’s cock… on Harry’s stomach…

And Harry—Harry _cums_.

“Harry?” Tom asks, voice laced with worry. “You’re shaking hard. Are you ok—“

“ _No!”_ Harry screams in panic as Tom tries to look at his body. “Dada, don’t look—“

“You came already?” Comes Tom’s amused voice. Harry blushes. “My child, you are far too _easy_.”

Harry trembles in his arms once more, his dick starting to harden once more.

“Don—Don’t talk like that, dada,” Harry begs. “I can’t—I can’t—“

“Can’t what, baby?”

Harry squirms. He was fully hard again and Tom chuckles.

Harry feels like he was going to die.

But he won’t.

Not until he’s had that giant dick cum again and again inside his ass.

😃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intersting trivia no one asked about or wanted to know: The Spanish translation of My Father is a Dark Lord has more likes than this HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> anyways, i apologize for the late upload my mental and emotional state has just been not the best these past weeks lol


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, bitch. I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me. 😎

The small thing was _insatiable_.

He demanded kisses whenever it suited him and tempted Tom with those helpless green eyes every time he could.

“Please, dada?” The boy begged, exaggerating the hugeness of his already big eyes.

And Tom acquiesced.

They made out all breakfast, food forgotten in the heat of passion. When Harry drops to his knees to “help” Tom, Tom was sure the boy was going to take him into his mouth, with the way he was already opening it hungrily.

But as he drew his face nearer, the little slut swallowed nervously, lost his nerve, and gave him a hand job instead, teasing Tom like the little minx that he was.

Tom cums in his face as punishment, wanting to mark the boy with his semen. Harry opens his mouth greedily, desperately trying to catch the drops that might fall into his tongue.

Then, Harry wanted more.

“Kisses, dada...”

“Touch me h-here…”

“C-closer, _please_...”

“There… again, _ngh_.”

“ _Oh_ , dada, _aah_ …”

And how could Tom refuse him?

Tom has long forgone the pleasures of the flesh, thinking them unnecessary for his quest to conquer the world. In his youth, he’d done all there was.

Ah, but that look on his child’s face…

Tom smirks.

Harry pulls them to their bed, and Tom wonders if Harry knew what he was offering Tom. The boy had a lot of experience before in his past life. But none of those teenage boys fucked as Tom did.

It would be so easy, to make Harry lose his mind. To make that blush deeper, to make him cry harder… He would not even have to use all the sex toys his child has _“_ hidden _”_ and generously brought into their home. He would only need to tie him up, and tease him until he was nothing more than a crying mess beneath him.

“Let’s do it properly,” Tom whispers in Harry’s ear, reveling in the way the little thing shivers from his breath.

“Properly?” The child looks up at him, eyes dazed and confused, as if he truly did not know what Tom meant. As if he had not been fantasizing about it the moment he saw Tom’s face.

Tom has not even done _anything_ yet, yet he already looked wrecked.

Tom couldn’t help but wonder how his child would look taking his cock in that tiny _cunt_ of his, a cunt he so generously displayed to Tom when he asked for help, spreading his legs like a whore this morning. It had already been twitching, deliciously red from arousal.

Tom was going to make the boy _cry_.

Tom sneaks his hand on the boy’s behind.

“Like this,” He rubs the entrance gently, his eyes trained on Harry’s face, watching in amusement as his child realizes what Tom intended to do.

The widened eyes and the gasp are more than enough incentive to make Tom put it in earlier than he intended to.

Tom quickly uses the boy’s precum and pushes in.

The child convulses in his arms, half pain and half pleasure.

Tom chuckles.

How _easy._

Tom inserts his finger deeper, not caring if the boy was wet enough. He wanted Harry confused, _violated_.

Harry gasps and moans loudly as he moved it further inside him.

One curl of his finger, and he could have the boy undone. It did help that Harry was incredibly sensitive, but Tom knew a male's anatomy as much as he knew a female's.

The child would find no mercy at Tom’s hands.

He was going to tease him, until Harry was _crying_ and _begging_ for his cock.

* * *

Harry was _mewling._

Like a _bitch_ in heat.

He was moving his hips too, so desperately against _one_ finger that it was almost humiliating. But he did not care. A part of Tom was inside him. And there was nothing more than he wanted but to keep on _moving_.

It was embarrassing, but it felt _so_ good. It hurt a little bit, but it was nothing compared to knowing that the dark lord was fingering him. Preparing him for something bigger.

“Dada,” Harry gasps as Tom moves in time with his hips. “ _Dada._ ”

“Yes, child?”

Harry squirms.

How could the dark lord do this to him? His front could feel Tom’s whole length, hard and throbbing, their dicks painfully _not_ rubbing against each other as much as Harry liked. And his behind was being stimulated so slowly that Harry was going to faint from the want, the need.

“Pl-please,” Harry pants. “Please _move_.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” His dada whispers gently in his ear (like the liar that he was 😌🤟🏼).

“I don’t care,” Harry shakes his head. “I need _more_.”

It _hurt_.

Tom thrust another finger without any more lubrication.

But _Merlin_ , he hit Harry’s prostate straight on too.

Harry moans in confusion, aroused by the pain and the pleasure. Aroused by Tom inside him, by his dada’s dick brushing against his stomach again.

It was torture.

And Harry loved it.

“Da-Dada,” Harry calls, cradling Tom’s face in his hands. “Y-You can put it in now,” He moves his hips again to show him. “ _Ngh!”_ Harry pants. _“_ I’m— _mghm_ —I-I’m ready.”

“Put what in, child?” The dark lord licks his ear.

Harry gulps.

Of course, Lord Voldemort would make him say it.

“Your _cock_ , dada,” Harry says, eyes teary from the absolute need. “You can put your cock inside me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall when i post a chapter: 52 comments  
> yall when i post a chapter with smut: 16 comments
> 
> HAHAHAHAHAHA ill stop writing smut then 😤
> 
> ((TO THE REQUESTER OF THE TSAR/INA SEQUEL, YOUR FIC IS ALMOST DONE BUT I DO NOT KNOW WHERE TO SEND IT HUHUHU HAHAHAHA PLS EMAIL ME))
> 
> anyways, thank you everyone for your kind words. i am fine, thank you so much. there are just times when i have to battle my own mind... for dominance. HUHUHAHAHA
> 
> THIS IS ANOTHER ENTRY FOR MY VALENTINES MONTH SPECIAL HAHAHAHAA i forgot to put in the last chapter SO HAPPY VALENTINES EVERYONE especially to the single people like me 🤡 for those who _arent_ single, i raise my finger to you... and by finger, i mean my thumb... as a sign of my approval and support skskskskksks


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE, BITCH. I bet you thought you'd _really_ seen the last of me. 😈

" _Ready?"_ Tom laughs. "You've got two fingers inside you, and you think you're _ready_?”

"Yes," Harry whispers without care.

He knew he was still a virgin in this world, and that Voldemort's cock was more monster than the man himself, but he _needed_ it inside him. “Yes, dada, _please_.”

In one quick, rough movement, Tom pulls Harry onto the floor and forces him on his knees.

“I’ll put it in,” Tom gently caresses his hair. “But you have to make it wet first.”

Harry hiccups. “Wet? H-How?”

Tom smiles at him. “Put it in your mouth.”

“M-Mouth?” Harry asks, mind clouded with lust. “B-But—mghmp!”

Tom _thrusts_ in between Harry’s lips before he could even finish talking.

Harry immediately chokes on it.

_Holy fuck._

It was big. It was _so_ big. He was going to die, he was going to—

“Take it in deeper, love,” And he _slams_ into Harry’s throat.

Harry could only see through the blur in his eyes, could only hope to breathe with how Tom’s cock was all he could _feel_. Harry sobs. It felt _so_ good to be mouthfucked like this.

Harry pulls his head away and coughs. “It’s too—“ Harry looks up at his dada in tears. “It’s too big, dada, I-I can’t—“

“You’ll have to, my child,” Tom says insincerely, tracing the boy’s mouth with his dick. He slaps it on Harry’s cheek. “It’ll _rip_ your ass if you don’t suck it properly.”

“No, dada— _mhghrm_!” Harry tries to get away when Tom puts it in again, but Tom keeps Harry in place.

Harry's mouth was opened as wide as it could by the sheer size of the dark lord. Harry tries to suck his dada, but he was so big, and Harry could only put half of Tom's cock down his throat, no matter how hard he tried. The dark lord's hand was deep in Harry's hair, guiding his movements roughly.

His throat was going to be _destroyed._

But the way Tom’s cock was pulsing in his mouth, the way it tasted, the way it was so warm… Harry’s eyes can only roll at the back of his head.

His mouth was being treated like a _sex sleeve_. Like he was nothing more than a sex toy, an object purely meant for the dark lord's pleasure.

Tom's breathing was becoming more strained on top of him. Oh, only if Harry could make him groan, that would be more than enough. He wanted his dada to feel good. He wanted his dada to _use_ him to feel good.

Tom’s hips move, his cock sliding further down Harry’s throat.

Harry cries new tears.

“Nghhh,” He tries to protest. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t—

But Tom… _groans_ above him, the vibration in Harry’s throat making his cock feel even more.

“Don’t talk with my cock inside your mouth, baby,” Tom pushes his cock even deeper. “You don’t want dada to lose control, do you?”

Harry shakes his head.

“Good boy.”

This was heaven.

This was bliss.

This was everything Harry ever wanted and more.

“Get up,” Tom suddenly pulls out of Harry’s mouth. Harry whines in protest. Why were they stopping? He wanted more. But Tom grabs him by the arm and throws him face down into the bed.

“Dada, _what_ —“

Tom forcefully spreads Harry’s legs. Harry yelps.

"Raise your hips, sweetheart. Don't be shy." Harry feels Tom's cock rubbing on Harry's ass's entrance. "Dada already knows how much of a whore you are.”

“Wait, dada, I’m not—“

Tom _spits_ on his ass. “There,” the bastard says. “ _Now_ , you’re wet.”

And he _shoves_ it in.

Harry _screams._

_“It hurts! Dada, it hurts!”_

But Tom kept thrusting.

“T-Too fa- _aah_ -fast…" Harry sobs. His ass was going to rip, and Tom just kept going. Harry didn't know if he should moan or keep on shouting. Tom's cock kept hitting his prostate, kept hitting something deep in his stomach. It felt warm, and good, but Tom was huge, and he was stretching Harry so much and—and—

“ _Again_?” Harry hears Tom laugh from behind him. “You came _again_?”

N-no. That couldn’t be. He wasn’t—“ _Aah!_ ”

It was so lewd. The sounds their bodies were making. The way the dark lord’s balls kept on hitting Harry’s ass… the _squelching_ of Tom’s cock inside Harry’s walls…

 _This_ was sex.

The dark lord really was the best at everything.

Tom bends over, his chest against Harry’s back.

His breath suddenly tickles Harry’s ear. “You’re twitching around me, love.”

“Mmhm,” Harry couldn’t even speak.

“Are you close?” Tom asks, not once slowing down his thrusting. “Cum for dada, baby.”

Harry closes his eyes. “No m-more, dada. I-I -can’t—“

But he cums again, just as Tom ordered.

Harry feels his whole body lose its strength. Harry was breathing hard.

That was so good. But Harry was so tired now. He wanted to sleep, to rest, and cuddle with his dada.

But Tom suddenly speaks, flipping Harry onto his back, and says, "We're not done yet, love."

Harry’s widen, and he can only stare in horror as Tom puts his cock inside Harry again.

“ _Wait!”_ Harry screams. “Dada, _no!_ ”

But it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you're telling me... I've been feeling insecure about the chapters I've been posting lately... because only a few people were commenting... but now that I've said I'll stop writing smut... people from far and wide I have never seen comment before suddenly are alive, awake, and enthusiastic?!?!?! Hm. Mkay.
> 
> HAHAHAHAHAHA anyways, since a lot of you commented here is the next part!!! <33333 THIS IS PART OF MY VALENTINES CELEBRATIONS KSKSKSSKKSK i have like three more surprises for everyone but we'll see... february is going by so fast huhuhu and im such a slow writer 😭


	33. Chapter 33

The little whore was clamping down on him like he couldn't get enough.

Tom rams his dick into the boy’s hole again, not caring if Harry was repeatedly begging him to ‘ _stop, dada’_ and ‘ _wait, please—ngh!’_.

His mouth said one thing, but his cunt said another.

He was soft in Tom's arms and eager. So _eager_.

His legs wrapped around Tom’s body if he fucked him on his back. His back arched when Tom fucked him on his knees. And when Tom fucked him sitting on his lap? The boy held on to him as if his very life depended on it.

 _Slut,_ indeed.

Tom only stops when Harry passes out. Tom could still go on. But his poor child looked absolutely _wrecked_. And so Tom leaves him to sleep, whispering that they would continue in the morning.

When Tom wakes, his cock was ready, already remembering the tight heat the enveloped his whole length last night. The warm. The wetness. The _tightness_.

Tom mused fucking the boy even while he was sleeping.

Harry would love it for sure.

But he still looked utterly tired. He was knocked out cold, the marks Tom left last night now more prominent under the morning sun.

There were two bite marks on both the boy’s nipples. Tom had been a little rough, but what could he do when his baby looked so much like he was enjoying it? Harry had been crying, yes. But his cunt, his cunt was twitching so deliciously around Tom’s cock every time Tom bit and sucked at his skin.

Tom settles for kissing the boy on his forehead. And his lips. Those sweet, red lips still swollen from all the kissing and biting last night.

When the boy finally wakes, it was in the evening.

There was a surprised scream from their bedroom when his child tries to get up and finds that he could not.

He was crying when Tom entered their bedroom.

“It hurts,” The boy sobs, reaching out to Tom. “It hurts so much, dada.”

So Tom held him and fed him until he fell asleep again, ignoring the way the boy’s plump ass felt on his thighs.

For days, Harry had been sluggish.

Tom had gone too far. The boy was a virgin, he reminded himself. No matter how filthy Harry’s thoughts were, in this world, he was a virgin before Tom took him.

This morning, his child finally stands, eats his breakfast with his own hands, and… leaves Tom to his papers. He does not request his good morning kisses, does not try to pull Tom away from his work so they could practice hand magic.

No, Harry stands just a few meters away from him, breathing.

Tom looks back at the letters all the Death Eaters had been secretly sending him. Dumbledore had finally declared him a dark lord after their last combat. Neville was already transported into a safer home. Lucius had been busy—

“ _Expelliarmus!_ ” Harry suddenly yells.

Tom looks at him, knowing that the boy was too exhausted to produce magic. Tom opens his mouth, ready to reprimand Harry for trying something so dangerous. If Harry drained his magical core, he could even faint.

But Tom sees… the last remnants of magic from his child’s palm before it completely disappears.

He could see Harry’s face contort in frustration.

He opens his palms again and aims, “ _Expelliarmus!_ ”

And there it was.

Magic.

Weak magic, but magic nonetheless.

Tom has seen him progress faster than any student he’s taught before. Harry has always been gifted, but _this_ …

Tom stands.

* * *

Harry was a bit worried that his dada, with his incomparable self-control, would have no time for Harry, just like when he was still growing up. Even when exiled from the wizarding world, Lord Voldemort was busy.

And when they finally had sex—and because Tom had fucked him rather spectacularly during their first time that Harry didn’t wake up until it was… evening—Harry already knew Tom would set him aside again for his papers.

So Harry had resigned himself to living as a wife whose husband was too career-oriented to stick it inside him every day.

Harry would be happy to do it at least once a week. In fact, Harry would be contented to suck Tom’s dick while he worked, too. If his dada allowed it.

But Tom didn’t like being disturbed while working.

:(

So now Harry would just have to wait on the weekends, even though his dada was always just a few meters away from him.

It was _torture_.

He supposed he could… touch himself while watching Tom work.

He'd always been aroused by the image of Tom looking utterly serious. He was hot; that was enough said. But Tom _engrossed_ in _evil_ scheming? Well. Harry would cum in just a few seconds.

Harry didn’t understand why Tom was still working so hard. If Harry estimated it correctly, it would be _years_ until Lord Voldemort and Neville met again.

What Lord Voldemort should really be doing right now is focusing on his baby. 😤 Fucking Harry good and making sure his boy pussy was _always_ filled with his dada’s milk.

Harry purses his lips in disappointment. What was he doing lusting after the dark lord when there was work to do? He needed to improve his own power.

Harry reluctantly turns away from the dark lord and resigns himself to practicing his hand magic instead.

He was… making only minimal progress.

Tom said he should focus on defense spells to support his attack spells. But Harry was not taking any chances. He needed to be equal to Tom if he was going to war with him against Neville. Offensive spells were the way to go if Harry wanted to defeat anyone from the Order who might be powerful enough to be considered a threat to Lord Voldemort.

“ _Expelliarmus!_ ” Harry shouts.

A weak magical light erupts from his hands.

Harry sighs.

How could he protect the dark lord like this? He was too weak. If someone got his wand, he’d be utterly vulnerable.

“ _Expelliarmus_!” Harry tries again.

Harry grins. It was stronger this time!

“ _Baby_ ," A low voice suddenly whispers in his ear.

Harry gets goosebumps as arms snake around his torso. “D-dada?” He stutters in surprise. “What is it?”

Harry feels kisses on his neck.

Oh no.

No.

Harry was too easy.

He’d start grinding against the dark lord before he even knew it. He was practicing to help Lord Voldemort win the war, _dammit_!

Harry turns his head and meets Tom’s lips with his own.

_Oh._

How could anyone be… be like _this_?! How could anyone _feel_ like this?

Harry almost sobs as he feels Tom’s hands under his shirt. His dada was so sexy, so smooth. His touches were firm, stable. Harry still couldn’t believe that all his fantasies were coming true.

Well.

Harry has yet woken up to Tom rutting him.

But that time will come.

Harry turns in Tom's arms so they were facing each other. "What is it, dada? Why are you kissing me?"

Tom does not answer but instead _lifts_ him.

“Dada!” Harry yelps.

He was dropped on Tom’s office table, on top of the papers so neatly stacked before Harry’s ass landed on them.

“Dada, your work—“

Harry was silenced with another kiss.

Soon enough, clothes were gone, and hands wandered desperately on each others' bodies.

When Tom finally puts his cock inside Harry, Harry almost couldn’t believe it.

Tom was _fucking_ him… on his _holy_ worktable!

Tom was choosing _Harry_ over his evil scheming! 🤯😮

If this continued in the future, maybe Harry really _was_ going to save the wizarding world from Tom’s evil hands.

One sexual intercourse at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE LAST PUSH BEFORE LOVE MONTH ENDS! Happy Valentines again to everyone! Haha! I still have two more Valentines Specials that I have no finished yet. Maybe they will be finished this March. Or April. Or May. Or December. We'll see.
> 
> HAHAHAHAHA anyway, thank you to everyone who commented even though they were shy to comment on smut! HHAHAHAHA to those who commented even though they were not sure what to say, and for those who comment just to say how much they love this series. you guys have no idea how much it made my entire week. like. i was _Glowing_. so thank you so much!!! huhuhu im not gonna beg for comments in this chapter dont worry HAHAHAHAHA i guess the real gauge of reader enjoyment is if they really do take the time to comment even when the author is not threatening them to do so 😌 HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> one commenter asked if i could stretch out the smut and add more details and... im so sorry im just not talented enough yet... maybe someday we will get there... i used to not write smut at all so... HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! hehe <3


End file.
